The Forbidden Emotion
by Fluffy With a Vengeance
Summary: Sheila and Draco are in love. Just one problem: her father is Voldemort. Will Sheila's relationship survive her father's return? starts year 4. sort of compliant w/ books. I stink at summaries. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you awake?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Please do."

Draco walked quietly over and joined Sheila on the sofa in the living room of the tent. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Absolutely. And I have a feeling that something extremely entertaining is going to happen just a little later tonight." Draco gave her a curious look, but Sheila just shook her head and said, "You'll figure it out soon enough." She smiled mischievously.

"You do realize that it's very creepy to have you just staring down at me like that, right?"

Sheila slid down from the back of the sofa to where normal people usually sit, so that she and Draco were right up against each other. "Is this better?" she asked him, a flirtatious note in her voice now.

"Very much so." Draco pulled Sheila's face closer to his own and they kissed passionately.

When they finally broke apart, Sheila said, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"And I love you." At this, Sheila lowered her head to rest it on Draco's chest. After a short few minutes, they had both fallen asleep.

They awoke abruptly to the sounds of bangs and screams out in the campground. "What d'you suppose is going on out there?" Sheila asked, not really looking for an answer. She had a pretty good idea.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," Draco replied calmly.

"Neither do I. But it would probably look pretty suspicious if we appear totally calm through this chaos. We should probably at least make it _seem_ like we're panicked, don't you think?"

"Mad dash into the trees then?"

"Yeah, sounds good." So they ran together, feigning panic, into the nearby woods and stopped just inside the cover of the trees. They looked at each other and began to laugh softly. They both were now certain of what was going on. Draco's father and some of his old Death Eater friends had clearly gotten drunk and decided to take part in some good old Muggle torture for fun.

Just as Draco and Sheila began to get comfortable, Potter slimed up with Weasley and Granger trailing him as always. Before the three of them noticed the two people standing only feet away, the Mudblood suggested that they stay there to wait for the others. This is when Sheila thought it a good time to make her presence known. "You do realize that they're hunting Muggles, don't you Granger?"

"Yeah," said Draco. "But if you want to be showing your knickers off in midair, stick around."

"It'd give us all a good laugh," As though picturing it and enjoying the idea, Sheila let out a laugh. The laugh seemed to catch Potter off guard. Not as though he hadn't been expecting it, but as if the sound of the laugh struck something in his mind. Sheila did not worry about this. She was sure that Harry would never make the connection between her laugh and that of the Dark Lord, despite the similarities between the two. The differences were too great.

Potter quickly recovered himself and said to Draco, "I bet your dad's out there running round with those people in masks."

Draco replied coolly, "So what if he is? You've no way to prove it one way or the other."

Potter, with blood traitor and Mudblood in tow, departed deeper into the forest after that. Draco and Sheila, having nothing with which to occupy their time, decided to watch the pandemonium ensue. They were both finding the actions of the Death Eaters quite hilarious. After a short time, Sheila felt the Dark Mark on her left forearm prickle ever so slightly. She turned around, pretending to have heard something unusual, and looked up into the sky. There, she saw exactly what she had known she would see: the Dark Mark floating directly over the heart of the forest. She then thought joyously, with a small grin playing on her lips, _Daddy'll be back soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's my second chapter everybody! I would have had it up last night, but I was just too busy. But it's here now. This is my first ever fic, so just put up with me for a bit, because this story's gonna be a little jumpy for a while. Also, I would like to quickly thank Midnight Ash Princessa for being the first person to add this story to alerts. Thank you! ;) love & hugs to all. now, onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sheila folded back the <em>Daily Prophet<em> and set it aside, laughing softly. The events of the Quidditch World Cup, apparently, had caused somewhat of a fiasco at the Ministry. As she looked around the luxurious sitting room, Sheila cought sight of her reflection in the mirror on the wall opposite the armchair she was sitting in. She was tall and rather thin, with a wave of long mahogany hair that contrasted strikingly with her fair complexion. She had very round, pale green eyes and smooth lips that were, at the moment, stretched over gleaming white teeth.

As Sheila continued gazing around the room, she spotted the object of her search: a large snake that was coiled contentedly in a corner and staring intently at Sheila's face. She whispered quietly to the snake, _"Come here Tsia. Come to Mummy." _The snake obediently slithered toward the place where Sheila sat. She then reared up so that her head was at a level with Sheila's. _"That's a good girl," _Sheila cooed, stroking Tsia's head.

Just then, Sheila's aunt walked into the room and said, "I wish you would give some warning before you start talking to that snake of yours. It's so creepy to hear you just start speaking in Parseltongue for no apparent reason. We can't even tell if it's you who's speaking." She gave Sheila a reproving look.

"I'm not going to make a grand announcement every time I want to talk to my pet," said Sheila irritably, as though she had said exactly the same words countless times already that day, although it was only about 7 in the morning.

"All I'm saying is that a little advance warning would be nice." The woman left the room without giving Sheila a chance to reply.

_"Can you believe that she expects me to announce it to her every time I want to talk to you?"_

The snake looked back at Sheila understandingly, and replied, _"She just doesn't understand."_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sheila met up with Draco in Diagon Alley. His parents, along with her aunt and uncle, went to have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, leaving Sheila and Draco to finish up their school shopping together.<p>

The only things left on their lists were the new spellbooks they would need for that year and, for some unknown reason, dress robes. As they entered Flourish and Blotts to purchase their books, the topic of conversation shifted to the Triwizard Tournament that was to take place at Hogwarts this year. They were both very interested in what kinds of tasks the champions might be faced with, and Draco even voiced a desire to enter the Tournament.

"I've no doubt you'd do brilliantly. But, if you are going to enter, it's only fair to warn you about the types of creatures the Ministry is bringing into the country for this. I know there's going to be at least three dragons, an Acromantula, and a sphinx. There'll probably be more than that, but those are the only ones they're entirely sure of at the moment," Sheila stated when Draco told her he was thinking of entering. The way she said it made it sound like she was commenting on the weather.

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Both my parents work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so, anything involving dangerous creatures being brought into the country, they're going to know. So I'm going to have to say that, yes, I am sure." Sheila said all this in a very matter-of-fact voice that made it seem like she was quite bored by the idea of dragons and sphinxes at Hogwarts. She hoped that Draco didn't notice the way she said the word parents. She couldn't help it. They weren't her parents, but the whole world thought they were. No one could yet know otherwise.

Draco and Sheila bought the books they needed and exited the shop, Draco looking even paler than he usually did, if that were possible. "Where do you want to go next?" he asked, looking up and down the busy street.

"Well, it says here," Sheila indicated her list, "that we're going to need formal dress robes. We might as well go to Madam Malkin's. It's closest." Sheila sighed. She was not particularly fond of Madam Malkin, or her shop, but at this point, she didn't have much choice. The two of them set off up the street toward Madam Malkin's and reluctantly (on Sheila's part anyway) entered.

"Hello! And what can I do for you dears?" Madam Malkin asked them as the door swung closed.

"Dress robes. A set for each of us," Sheila said, and her voice did not remotely reflect the welcoming tone Madam Malkin had used to greet them. Sheila was determined not to be here any longer than strictly necessary. She strode over to a rack of dresses and chose one at random. It was a floor-length ball gown, emerald green in color. Sheila walked purposefully over to one of the stools and stood on it as Madam Malkin began fitting the robes to her. When she had finished, Sheila walked over to a mirror and scrutinized her appearance. It was definitely a good color for her, and the dress flowed smoothly over her thin frame, accenting her height nicely. Sheila had always had an uncanny ability of accidentally finding exactly what she needed, so it didn't really strike her as odd that she had randomly chosen the perfect dress.

As Draco was having his robes fitted, Sheila browsed around for shoes to wear with her dress. She didn't own a single pair of shoes that would be suitable to wear to a formal event. She finally settled on a pair of strappy silver heels that would add an unnecessary four inches to her already considerable height.

Sheila returned to the main part of the store, dress in one arm, shoes in the other hand, to find Draco sporting a handsome set of black dress robes that made all exposed skin seem to glow because they contrasted so shockingly with his fair complexion.

The two of them paid Madam Malkin and exited the shop, anxious to be out of there.

When they were back out in Diagon Alley, since neither of them had anything else to buy, they started toward the Leaky Cauldron. They were both trying to figure out why on earth they would need dress robes for this year. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Sheila's uncle summoned them over to where he and his wife were sitting with Draco's parents.

"Oh, what does he want?" Sheila muttered to herself, with a rather gloomy expression beginning to darken her features. She and Draco walked over to where the four adults were sitting, Sheila dragging her feet the whole way. "Yes?" she addressed her uncle in a would-be-polite voice.

"Lucius and Narcissa have just invited all of us to spend Christmas Eve with them at the Manor," said Sheila's uncle, in what she felt was far too cheery a tone.

"I had actually hoped to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas this year," Sheila lied at once. She didn't think she would ever want to stay at that pathetic place over one of her holidays, but she was even more reluctant to have to sit in a room with her aunt and uncle while they were chatting with the Malfoys about her childhood.

Draco seemed to be thinking that his parents would be doing the same thing to him, because he quickly added, "So had I," after flushing a delicate shade of pink.

"That's too bad," Sheila's aunt said, with far too much disappointment for Sheila's liking. Since they were in the company of other Death Eaters, Sheila felt that her aunt and uncle could at least as if they knew what it meant to be one of the Dark Lord's followers. It really shouldn't have been too hard, seeing that they were indeed Death Eaters and remained completely faithful to Sheila's father, even after his downfall.

"Maybe a different time," said Lucius as he stood up. "We should probably be going. It was wonderful to see you two again," and he shook her uncle's hand.

"We'll probably be seeing you again soon enough," said Sheila's aunt, waving as Draco's parents neared the exit.

Sheila said to Draco before he turned to leave, "I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express. 'Bye!" And she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm sorry that I didn't update last night. I was just too busy. please review and let me know what you think. :) love &amp; hugs to all!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I still feel bad about taking longer than I meant to to update, so I'm making up for it with a nice long chapter and a fast update. Please enjoy and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the world, none of JKR's characters, nothing. If I did own it, I'd be married to Draco Malfoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>Sheila pushed her trolley determinedly toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross station on the first of September. As she reached the place where her trolley should have collided with the barrier, she slid through it, and a moment later, was standing on platform nine and three-quarters.<p>

The platform was as noisy and crowded as ever. Sheila looked up and down the platform, searching. Then she saw it. The back of his sleek blonde head was just visible over the heads of the crowd. Sheila could also see Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, acting his bodyguards as usual.

Sheila pushed and shoved her way through the crowd until she finally reached them. They were just loading their trunks onto the train and preparing to board and search for an empty compartment. Sheila lifted her trunk off of the trolley and heaved it onto the train. She then followed the trio on board.

It wasn't until she placed her hands on Crabbe and Goyle's shoulders and said cheerily, "Hi boys," that they realized Sheila was there at all. Crabbe and Goyle both jumped at the sound of her voice, and Draco whirled around in surprise, accidentally knocking over a few first years that had been standing a little too close.

"Sheila! Crabbe, Goyle, relax. It's just Sheila," said Draco. "How've you been? Had a good last few days of summer?"

"Yeah. It was rather uneventful, but that's probably best, isn't it?" said Sheila with the hint of a laugh in her voice. "Well, shall we find a compartment?"

Without waiting for a response, Sheila led the way down the train to look for an empty compartment. After a few minutes they stumbled upon a compartment occupied by none other than Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Draco and Sheila decided that they could have a bit of fun with this.

"Don't remember asking you to join us Malfoy," Harry said upon seeing them. "Nor you Reynolds," he added.

"And what is _that_ Weasley?" Sheila asked, completely ignoring Scarhead as she tried to hold back the laughter that was now shaking her frame.

The Weasel made to stuff the dress robes Sheila had just spotted out of sight, but Draco was too fast for him.

"Oh my God! Look at this!" Draco exclaimed, holding up the old, lacey dress robes for Sheila, Crabbe and Goyle to see them better. "Weasley, you're not really going to wear these are you?"

"I'm sure they were considered to be quite nice when they were new," said Sheila, now laughing in earnest. "But I think that was probably a couple hundred years ago." This comment was met by appreciative laughter from all of the Slytherins in the compartment.

"Eat dung, both of you!" Weasley said, who was the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them away from Draco.

"So... going to enter Weasley?" Draco asked as his laughter subsided.

"Maybe bring just a little glory to the family name? There's gold involved too. Might be able to buy some new dress robes if you won," said Sheila as she sobered up as well.

"What are you two talking about?" Weasley snapped.

_"Are you going to enter?"_ Draco asked, sounding irritated. "And watch your tone Weasley."

"No doubt that you'll enter Potty. You never miss an opportunity to show off," Sheila said scathingly.

"Either explain what it is that the two of you keep going on about, or leave," Granger interjected from behind a textbook.

Draco and Sheila exchanged smirks. "Don't tell you don't _know_?" said Draco delightedly, clearly enjoying himself. "You've got a father and brother in the Ministry and you haven't even heard about it?"

"Our parents told us _ages_ ago. Mine might even be showing up at Hogwarts to supervise," Sheila said. She was still pretending, as she had been for almost her entire life, that her aunt and uncle were her parents.

"But maybe your father's just too junior to know about it. They probably don't talk about anything important like this in front of him..." Laughing heartily, the four of them left the compartment and continued their search for an empty one.

They heard the sound of glass shattering as the Weasel slammed the door after them.

A little farther along the train, they were able to find a compartment that was empty except for two little first year boys who were scared away easily enough with the threat of being bodily removed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You know," Draco said after a short few minutes, in which Sheila had made herself quite comfortable sitting sideways on the seat with her legs stretched out in front of her, "Father considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts. He knew the headmaster, you see. Dumbledore's such a Mudblood-lover, and Durmstrang doesn't even admit that sort of trash. But Mother didn't want me going to school so far away. Father says that Durmstrang takes a much more sensible line than Hogwarts does, as far as the Dark Arts go. They actually _learn_ them, not just the defense rubbish that we have."

"My parents know Durmstrang's headmaster too. His name's Karkaroff isn't it?" said Sheila vaguely. This wasn't a lie. Both her real parents did know Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater. Or at least he had been. After being locked up in Azkaban for a while, he decided to try to get his sentence reduced by selling out other Death Eaters to the Ministry. Sheila had no doubt that once her father returned, he would have his revenge with Karkaroff.

"Yeah, his name's Karkaroff. How do your parents know him?" Draco asked, looking rather impressed.

"The same way that yours do," Sheila answered coolly, looking Draco directly in the eyes.

"My parents never mentioned yours," said Draco suspiciously.

"Well, your parents wouldn't have known mine. No one ever knew everyone they were working with, did they? That was really the whole point. So that no one person could get all the rest chucked in Azkaban," Sheila said in a tone that suggested she was explaining something very simple to someone who was rather slow.

"Well then, how did _you_ know my parents are-"

"It's for the best if you don't have that piece of information just yet," said Sheila, and when Draco looked about to protest, she added, "But I'll tell you eventually. This is the sort of thing that has to wait for just the right moment." Her tone made it abundantly clear that she was not going to discuss the matter any further.

Draco took the hint and changed the subject to the events of the Quidditch World Cup. Not the match itself, of course, but the Death Eaters' little "after party." This subject lasted them until the sky outside the compartment window began to darken and the lamps started to flicker on.

"We'd better change into our robes," Sheila stated as the train began to slow and she glanced out the window at the sheeting rain. "We'll be there any minute."

As the train came to a lurching stop, they got off the train and made their way through the downpour and the mud toward the thestral-drawn carriages that would take them up to the school. Most people thought that the carriages pulled themselves up to the castle, but Sheila knew better. She had been able to see thestrals her entire life. Ever since she had witnessed the Aurors' killing of her mother.

The four of them found an empty carriage and waited to begin the ride up to the castle. No matter how much they despised the place, they were all rather anxious to get inside tp the feast.

As the carriage began the journey up to Hogwarts castle, Sheila gazed out the window and through the rain at the darkened grounds. Surprising herself, she realized that she had actually kind of missed the place. Here she could actually be herself, with Draco at the very least, despite the fact that she was forced to parade around with a false surname.

She was still gazing out the window, not really seeing what she was staring at, when the carriage rattled to a halt. The four Slytherins climbed down out of it and made their way as quickly as possible through the large oak front doors. They crossed to the Great Hall and found seats at the Slytherin table.

As McGonagall marched the first years into the hall, the only thought in Sheila's mind was a hope for the Sorting to be over quickly so that she could eat. Her stomach accented this thought with a rather angry-sounding rumble that no doubt carried slightly farther than usual in the now-silent Great Hall. As the Sorting Hat began its song, Sheila's mind drifted to what might be going on with the world outside. She didn't really care what the Hat had to say. She never did, and it was pretty much the same thing every year. When the thing finally stopped singing, the only sign Sheila gave that she was aware of what was going on around her was to clap with the rest of the Slytherins when someone was Sorted into their House.

Finally, the last of the first years had been Sorted and the plates and goblets all over the hall magically filled themselves. Relief surging through her, Sheila immediately began to eat. After a while, the plates cleared, their contents replaced with puddings and cakes and pies.

Sheila didn't bother with conversation as she ate. It would have distracted her from eating. After seeing her eat the way she could, most people marveled that she was able to stay so thin.

When she was satisfactorily full, Sheila sat back a little to wait for the food to be cleared away, and for Dumbledore to give his speech.

When the plates finally cleared and the headmaster stood, silence fell over the Great Hall at once. As Dumbledore began to talk, Sheila allowed her mind to wander again. It was the exact same thing every year. Filch added something new to the list of "forbidden items" that no one ever bothered to read. There was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because the job, as everyone either knew or had guessed, was fucking jinxed. Dumbledore had paused, and just as he was about to continue, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a man wearing a large travelling cloak walked into the room and began making his way toward the staff table.

Every head in the room turned in unison to the stranger who had just entered. He seemed rather frightening, even from across the room. Sheila knew immediately that this was a man whose bad side she did not want to be on. As he started to make his way toward the staff table, Sheila recognized him when he neared the Slytherins. This was Mad-Eye Moody. The Auror who was responsible for the fact that more than half of her father's faithful Death Eaters were in Azkaban or dead. He had wiry, grizzled gray hair that came to about his chin, his face and hands were covered in scars, and his eyes were mis-matched. One of them was black and beady while the other was a shocking electric blue and was spinning in every direction, quite independently of the normal eye.

When Moody finally reached the staff table, he turned and made his way straight towards Dumbledore, and the two embraced as though they were the best of friends. Moody then proceeded to take his seat at the table and pull a plate of food towards himself. He carefully examined a sausage before stuffing it in his mouth. All the students watched as he removed a hip-flask from the depths of his cloak and took avswig of whatever was inside.

In an attempt to fill the tense silence that had settled over the hall, Dumbledore spoke up. "Allow me to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore said, with a rather forced cheer in his voice. He and Hagrid both applauded, but when none of the students joined in, the sound died quickly. Moody didn't really seem to notice as he devoured his food. Dumbledore decided to follow Moody's lead and ignore the new teacher's less-than-warm welcome. So he continued on with what he had been saying. "As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen this year to host a legendary event. We will proudly be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." At this, the entire hall erupted in sound. Most of the students were talking excitedly while the Mudbloods and those whose parents decided against discussing such things looked around, seeming rather confused. Dumbledore held up his hands for silence, and the chatter halted almost at once. Once it was quiet, he said, "Allow me to explain, for those of you who do not know, what exactly the Triwizard Tournament is. For those of you that do know, please allow your minds to wander freely for a few moments." He smiled warmly around at all of them.

Sheila decided to let her attention be diverted, not that it hadn't been already, and found herself laughing silently at Crabbe as he tried, and failed, to enlarge his fork for something to do. The spell rebounded and hit him square in the face. So as not to attract attention to their table, Sheila quietly muttered the counter-charm, thereby returning his head to its usual size. She was surprised that she managed to do it because she was still trying to keep from laughing out loud at the bludering idiot. She met Draco's gaze across the table and smiled at him. He returned the smile with a wink, and Sheila couldn't help but giggle.

They heard Dumbledore finish his speech and send them off to bed a few minutes later, after announcing that the foreign guests for the Tournament would be arriving shortly before Halloween. Everyone in the hall rose to their feet and made their ways to their respective common rooms. As she entered the Slytherin common room, Sheila caught sight of Tracey and Blaise walking hand-in-hand. _Good, _she thought, _It's about bloody time he moved on from me._

She gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before climbing the stairs to her dormitory. She found Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey already there. "Hey girls," she said. "Have a good summer?"

Daphne was the first to respond. "Mine was alright. Astoria was even more annoying than usual, if you can imagine it. She was an utter nightmare, but I didn't get stuck spending much time with her, thank Merlin." Sheila chuckled softly to herself. She couldn't imagine Astoria being even more of a pest than she already was. She actually felt pity for the pretty blonde girl who had to put up with the cretin all the time. Not that she would ever admit that emotion. To anyone. It was hard enough to admit it to herself. "What about you, Sheila? How was your holiday?"

"Pretty good, actually. It was mostly quiet and unexciting. I did go to the Quidditch World Cup with Draco and his parents, and that was rather... interesting, I suppose you could say. That made up for my summer's previous lack of excitement," she responded with a smile. That was really as much of the truth that she could divulge to this group. She was in dangerous territory with the conversation of the World Cup already.

But thankfully, no one was inclined to discuss it. That was the thing to love about Slytherin girls: they didn't press for information that they thought they already had. "That sounds nice. My holiday wasn't really all that exciting either. We couldn't afford to go to the World Cup, but it sounds like it was great. It would have been nice if Bulgaria had won. I wonder if Viktor Krum will be coming to the Triwizard Tounament. I heard that he went to Durmstrang, but I have no idea if he's still in school or not," Millicent said, effectively changing the subject. One way to distract just about any girl was to talk about the possibility of meeting a famous Quidditch player.

"Ooh!" Tracey squealed. "I hope so! That would be amazing. Don't you think?"

"Oh yes," Sheila said sarcasticly, "that's just what we need. A famous Quidditch player walking around the school thinking he has every girl here in the palm of his hand. He's not even that bloody attractive. They all only like him for his fame and the fact that he's said to be the greatest Seeker in the world. Give me a break! And Tracey, aren't you dating Blaise now anyway? I know you, and I know you would never dump Blaise for the chance to possibly date a celebrity who probably wouldn't give any girl in this school the time of day."

"Yes, I am dating Blaise. And who says Krum wouldn't notice any of the girls here?"

Daphne intervened then to keep the conflict to a minimum. She didn't want her two best friends to be at odds with one another. "Why are we even talking about this? He's probably out of school by now anyway, so why bother with this conversation?"

"You're probably right," both girls said at the same time. They turned toward each other and smiled.

"Who's right about what?" Pansy asked as she entered the room.

"It's not important," Millicent said before anyone else could.

"Whatever. I don't know about all you people, but I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning," was Pansy's reply.

The rest of the girls were also quite tired, so they decided to turn in as well. Tomorrow was the first day of term, and they were going to need to be wide awake.

As Sheila lay back in her bed with the curtains drawn around her, she thought, _If they only knew what's going to happen at the end of this year. They wouldn't care if they got to meet a famous Quidditch player or not. They'd be worried about whether or not their parents will manage to maintain their previous positions in my father's ranks. The bliss of ignorance. They have no idea what is going to happen in just a few months' time, and with any luck, it'll stay that way._

That was the last thing that crossed Sheila's mind before she drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading:) PLEASE REVIEW! let me know what you thought even if you hated it, but please try to be nice. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello darling readers! here's chapter four! yayyyy! you know, i never intended to update every day, but I have an unusually large amount of free time lately and as soon as school is over, I should have even more. I might start doing two chapters a day. but let's not get ahead of ourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. *sigh* I wish I did, but I don't. which is why I will forever be jealous of JKR.**

**R&R! pretty please?**

* * *

><p>Sheila was panicking. She'd followed the instructions exactly, but instead of deep purple, her potion was violently pink and letting off green sparks. She glanced at the blackboard. <em>Okay. Next step. Add a pinch of powdered snake fangs and stir clockwise twice. Sounds easy enough.<em> She had just finished the second stir when Snape reached her.

As he peered down into her cauldron, the potion within it turned orange. Sheila watched in horror as her potion, of its own accord, rose in a large bubble out of her cauldron. It then exploded in the professor's face, and all of the Gryffindors burst into raucus laughter.

Snape was either too enraged to speak, or physically incapable of it. Sheila's cheeks reddened as she looked into Snape's angered and rapidly-swelling face. "Detention?" she asked. Snape just nodded mutely and pointed to the door. Sheila gathered her things and left for the Headmaster's office.

As she made her way through the deserted corridors she muttered to herself in Parseltongue. "_Why does it always happen to me? Always. Never anybody else. I'm even worse at Potions than Longbottom! Gah!" _As she reached the stone gargoyle, she switched back to English. "Cockroach Cluster."

The gargoyle jumped aside and Sheila didn't hesitate to take the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. She figured that would be where Snape expected her to wait for him. She didn't even bother to knock. Snape never wasted any time in informing Dumbledore of her screw-ups.

Just as she'd suspected, Dumbledore didn't show the slightest hint of surprise at seeing her. Sheila went straight to the most comfortable chair that was in front of the desk.

Sheila had to wait about a half hour for Snape to enter the office. There had only been twenty minutes left in the period, but she assumed he would probably go to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomphrey to undo the effects of Sheila's potion. Sheila had apparently been correct in her assumption, for when Snape glided in- looking as much like an overgrown bat as ever- there was no evidence to suggest that a potion had recently blown up in his face.

He did, however, look more livid than Sheila had ever seen him. When the door swung closed behind Snape, Dumbledore showed the first reaction he had since Sheila arrived. She hadn't really been expecting him to show much of anything, but it still angered her that he showed nothing more than polite interest.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Dumbledore turned to Snape and said, "Severus, what has the poor girl done this time?"

"She has once again failed to follow instructions, and her potion rose out of her cauldron and exploded in my face," Snape quipped. Despite the lividity of his expression, his tone was calm and cool. Sheila knew she would have to tread carefully. That voice was very dangerous.

The Headmaster turned to Sheila and gave her what was obviously meant to be a reassuring smile. "What went wrong, Miss Reynolds?"

Sheila's anger bubbled again. The mand actually had the nerve to look amused! But she kept her tone polite as she said, "I was following the steps on the board, and I suppose I missed something or did something wrong." She grinned sheepishly. "I never claimed to be good at Potions. It's lucky the school's stayed standing this long."

Dumbledore smiled in amusement; Snape's scowl deepened and when he spoke, his voice was colder than before. "I don't doubt the truth of your last statement. It's nothing short of a miracle that there have been no fatalities. Your skills seem to diminish with every passing year."

Dumbledore's smile faltered and he glanced at Snape. "What do you propose I do Severus? It was clearly an accident. Unless you wish to give her Remedial Potions lessons, there's nothing to be done. All the detentions in the world won't improve her brewing, I'm afraid." His brow was furrowed in slight confusion, but the man still radiated calm. Sheila found it infuriating.

"I would suggest," Snape began with a sneer, "that Miss Reynolds didn't continue with my class at all. She is a danger to anyone who may be in the room when her potions begin to do things on their own."

"I will consider it, Severus. Meanwhile, what will you have Miss Reynolds here do for her detention?"

"She will be preparing the ingredients for next week's lesson. I see no possible harm that could come form simply gathering the ingredients that are on a list."

"Thank you Professors. I should probably be going. I'm terribly late to Herbology already." And with that, she took her leave. She'd barely heard Snape's assigned punishment. She had been far too excited by the fact that Dumbledore had said he would consider excusing her from all future Potions lessons. She felt elated.

She considered skipping Herbology altogether, but figured that Professor Sprout would ask Dumbledore why she hadn't shown up. So she made her way grudgingly out of the castle and towards Greenhouse 3. At least she had Charms to look forward to afterwards.

She inwardly groaned as she pushed the door open and saw what the class was doing. This was going to be a _long_ Herbology lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! chapter four done! i hope to have chapter five up some time tomorrow night. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please?<strong>

**love and hugs.**

**fluffy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I meant to, I honestly did, but then I got side-tracked. Which happens quite often. I have ADD. In other words, I can't focus to save my life and once something distracts me it can hold my attention for hours. well, whatever. it's here now. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luckily, Herbology passed without incident. As Sheila was gathering her things at the end of the lesson, she felt a familiar hand come to rest on her shoulder. She turned slowly to look up into Draco's silver-gray eyes. She felt a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.<p>

Draco smiled back at her, and as she finished collecting her things, he asked, "How bad is it this time?"

Without hesitation, Sheila replied, "Not nearly as bad as I expected. Snape suggested that I be excused from all future lessons, as I'm a danger to all those around me. The best part is, Dumbledore's considering it." She smiled again and slipped her hand into his as they made their way to the castle and up to the Charms classroom.

When they entered, they took their usual seats in front of Crabbe and Goyle and right behind Pansy and Blaise.

Seemingly unaware of the two people who had just taken the seats behind them, Pansy and Blaise were in the middle of a whispered conversation. Sheila wasn't able to catch everything, but it sounded as though they were having an argument. Sheila's name popped out at her as she tried to listen, and she strained her ears even harder.

"...don't know why she even tries. If you ask me, Draco could do so much better than Sheila Reynolds. She's not very pretty, her family hasn't got much money, and she can barely boil water without something bad happening. I mean, did you see her in Potions this morning?"

Blaise chuckled at what Pansy had said, and Sheila gripped the front edge of the desk with both hands. "You're absolutely right. Draco could do better for himself, but he hasn't got much to choose from in this place. He had to settle for her when he couldn't find anything better." There was a deafening CRACK! and Sheila realized that she'd been gripping the desk much too hard. She'd managed to nearly break the bloody thing in half.

The whole room was staring at her. She felt her cheeks warm slightly as she quickly pointed her wand at the desk and muttered, "_Reparo!"_

As she deteminedly stared at Professor Flitwick as he explained the spell that they would be working on, she could feel Pansy's eyes on her. _You just have to put up with it until the end of the lesson,_ Sheila reminded herself over and over again for the entire class.

When the bell finally sounded, Sheila gathered her things as she quickly as she could and sped out of the room towards the Great Hall. She didn't eat much. Pansy's words had ignited such an anger in her that she was merely glad it was a fork and not her wand that she was squeezing in her hand. She gave up on trying to eat after she bent her fifth fork. She decided to go down to the common room instead of trying to act like she didn't want to feed Pansy to the giant squid. At least in the common room the only possible witnesses were Slytherins.

She could tell that there were several people staring at her as she left, but she didn't care. All she cared about at the moment was not getting arrested. If she did some of the things that she wanted so badly to do, she would no doubt be sent to Azkaban.

Sheila gave the password (Parselmouth) and made her way into the common room. She sat down in a leather armchair and just stared into the fire for a few minutes. Then, not wanting to be late for Transfiguration, she exited the common room and made her way slowly through the crowded corridors.

When she went to stand beside Draco outside of McGonagall's classroom, Pansy smirked at her. The urge to beat Pansy to within an inch of her life was almost suffocating. But the look on the other girl's face when Draco leaned down and kissed Sheila on the cheek would have to do.

Just then, McGonagall opened her classroom door and ushered them all inside.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? I know it really isn't the best, but it's necessary for things that are to come. trust me. I already know exactly where I'm going with this and I also already have the next few chapters written. leave me a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Love & Hugs**

**~Fluffy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I know, I know, I'm a little late with this one. I had meant to have it up yesterday, but I just didn't get around to it. But it's here now so all of you can just relax.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. That lovely privelege belongs to JKR. I'm so jealous.**

* * *

><p>Draco and Sheila walked to the Headmaster's office in companionable silence. When they reached the stone gargoyle that stood guard over the entrance, Sheila smirked and said, "Cockroach Cluster." The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the spiral staircase that would take them to Dumbledore. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but before he could ask, Sheila said, "I've been sent here so many times that the teachers have taken to just giving me the new password every time that it changes. They don't feel that they have the time or the energy to accompany me here every time I get into trouble." She gave Draco a mischevous wink.<p>

Draco chuckled softly and said, "You know that they're more than right about that. None of them would ever get anything done if they escorted you here every time you were sent."

"I take that as a compliment. We'd better get up there. He'll be waiting for us." Sheila eyed the slowly spiraling stairs. Draco gestured for her to go first and then followed immediately after her. They heard the gargoyle return to its position at once.

A few moments later, the pair found themselves at the door to Dumbledore's office. Sheila raised her arm and knocked twice in a very bored manner. Without waiting to be invited, she proceeded into the office.

The room looked just as it always did. Fawkes the Phoenix was sitting on his perch with his head tucked under one wing. The Sorting Hat sat on a shelf behing the Headmaster's dest, looking very much like an ordinary hat. The portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses lining the walls all appeared to be fast asleep. Sheila, however, knew that most of them probably weren't. There were delicate-looking silver instruments on spindly tables, puffing and whirring without pause. And, just like always, Dumbledore was seated behind his desk with a light smile on his lips. God, how Sheila loathed that smile.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Reynolds. What brings you here on this fine morning?"

"Good morning, Professor," Sheila had to work to keep from sneering. "We were sent here by Professor McGonagall. She said you would be informed of why she sent us." Sheila kept her tone polite, but her words were clipped and they sounded scripted, even to her. This was exactly the effect she had been going for, of course. She wanted to make it abundantly clear that she didn't want anything to do with this sickening man who was far too forgiving for his own good.

"And I was," he stated, seemingly oblivious to Sheila's less-than-conversational tone. "As I understand it, Miss Parkinson was being deliberately malicious toward you," he nodded to Sheila, "and you and Mr. Malfoy here retaliated at the same moment. The combination of the two spells was not a pleasant one, and Miss Parkinson is currently in the Hospital Wing, being returned to her proper form and having the boils treated." His friendly tone made Sheila want to burn something. There wasn't an ounce of inflection in his voice. More than that, he sounded more like a teacher giving an unusually light homework assignment than the Headmaster about to give out a punishment for causing a classmate to be rushed to the Hospital Wing. It was maddening.

Finally, Draco decided it was time to speak up. "That's correct, Professor. Would you mind telling us exactly what our punishment is going to be?"

"Certainly. But first I must ask which spell each of you used on Miss Parkinson. It will help Madam Pomphrey to right her."

Sheila and Draco exchanged a glance. Sheila spoke first, "My mind was still caught up in the spell we were practicing, so that was the first thing that came to my mind. I accidentally attempted to Vanish her." Sheila was momentarily surprised at how well she was able to act. Right down to the chagrined blush that spread through her cheeks as she spoke.

Draco said, "The first thing I thought of was Stupefy."

Dumbledore, somehow, seemed to relax even further. Sheila felt her anger bubbling closer to the surface. If this man didn't give them their punishments so that they could take their leave very soon, she was afraid she might crack and do something rash. Throwing the man out the window seemed a likely event.

Thankfully, Dumbledore began to speak again, pulling Sheila out of the violent images that had started running through her mind. "As for punishment, you will both receive detention for one week, starting Wednesday. You will be serving these detentions with Professor McGonagall. She will decide what you will be doing. Now run along. Don't want to be late for your next class."

Sheila and Draco stood as one and left the room. As soon as they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, they looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were both picturing, again, the result of their combined spells. Sheila hadn't thought it possible for Pansy to get any uglier, but she had been proven very wrong. The unorthodox combination of spells had caused her to look like a cross between a toad and a boar and she had sprouted boils over every inch of visible skin. Sheila knew that image would be enough to keep her entertained for weeks.

As their laughter subsided, Draco took Sheila's hand in his and they set off for the Transfiguration classroom at a leisurely pace.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did y'all think? I'm rather happy with the way this chapter turned out. I wasn't too sure about it at first, and this whole situation with Pansy is pretty much just a way to use up time until the foreign students arrive, but I really am happy with this. Y'all can tell me what you think. I do take anonymous reviews ya know.<strong>

**thanx for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Love & Hugs.**

**~Fluffy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's chapter 7. Earlier than you were expecting isn't it? well, I wanted to get at least up to this chapter posted this weekend, so since chapter 6 was a day late, you get two chapters today. Well here it is. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That wonderful privelege belongs to JKR.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Sheila was just putting the finishing touches on her Charms homework when Pansy stumbled, rather drunkenly it seemed, into the common room. Sheila figured that Madam Pomphreyhad probably given her some sort of painkiller. After all, it was probably not a pleasant feeling to have your face take on such a shape as Pansy's had.<p>

Pansy cast a nervous glance around the room upon entering. When her eyes landed on Sheila, she took a wobbly step backwards, lost her balance, and fell on her ass. Sheila actually laughed out loud at the bewildered expression on the other girl's face.

A pair of sixth year boys sitting at a table in the corner looked up at the noise. They briefly joined in the laughter when they saw what Sheila was laughing at, and then continued their whispered conversation as though there had been no interuption.

Pansy flushed and bolted toward the girls' dormitory. She tripped over a table and went sprawling, but got up again and continued her course.

Sheila smiled to herself when she heard a door slam. She was going to have a lot of fun with Pansy's newly-developed fear.

Having finished her homework, Sheila stuffed all of her books back in her bag and settled herself on a couch in front of the fire. Draco came down from the boys' dormitory just then to find Sheila smiling widely as she stared into the fire.

Sheila was just imagining all the ways she could use Pansy's weakness against her. There were just so many possibilities! Sheila had never been happier that she shared a dormitory. Pansy was going to be almost too easy to torture.

Draco's voice behind her brought her out of her reverie. "What's got you so happy?" he asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

She looked up at him, blinking her eyes into focus. "Oh, nothing," she said, way too innocently. She knew she hadn't fooled him for a second. Not that she'd been trying all that hard.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Uhuh. Sure. And you weren't just staring into the fire wearing a look of vindictive pleasure. Seriously, though. What were you smiling about?"

"Well, if you _must_ know, Pansy now seems to be scared to death of me, and I was just thinking of ways to use that against her." A smirk crept back onto her face as she spoke. It completely ruined the look of false-innocence that was on her face.

"Interesting. What did you come up with?"

"It's a surprise. You have to wait and see like everybody else." She gave him an evil grin.

"Not even a hint as to what you have planned for her?" Sheila almost laughed at the pleading note that he had unsuccessfully tried to infuse into his voice.

"Nope. You'll be able to appreciate it more if you are left completely in the dark." She giggled and playfully kissed his nose. "Well, I'm off to bed," she stated, rising gracefull from the sofa and walking slowly over to the stairs that led up to the girls' dorms. She could have sworn that she heard Draco let out an exasperated sigh as she disappeared from view.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight cliff hanger, but you won't have to wait long. I promise. Chapter 8 will be up either later today or some time tomorrow. I will try my hardest to get it up today though. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**As always, Love & Hugs.**

**~Fluffy**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Well, what did I tell ya? I did say I'd try to get chapter 8 up today, and here it is! Yay! I find myself totally bored and with nothing better to do, so you're all in luck. It's a kind of a short chapter, but whatevs. There are longer chapters yet to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My name is not JK Rowling. If it was, Draco Malfoy would be all mine! But, alas, he is not. *sigh***

* * *

><p>When she arrived at her dormitory door, Sheila was faced with a minor dilemma. How to enter in a way that will cause Pansy the greatest possible amount of pain? Burst in to seem angry? Or make it excruciating by opening the door as slowly as possible? Sheila chose the latter. Ever so slowly, she began pushing the door open. Inch by inch. She could hear Pansy actually whimper in fright once the door was open wide enough to enter through.<p>

Sheila took her time in all her movements. She slowly and smoothly entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

Slowly, she crossed the room, meeting the gazes of the other girls each in turn. She saved Pansy for last. The look on the little slut's face was absolutely priceless! She looked like she was about to be sick.

Then, just to get a reaction, Sheila grinned at Pansy. The expression would have conveyed forgiveness in a different House, but this was Slytherin. They didn't just forgive and forget. Slytherins were grudge-holders. And Sheila was no exception. The smile she was currently aiming at Pansy was to get the message across that it could get much, much worse.

When Sheila reached her trunk, she turned toward it, grin vanishing to be replaced by a look of utter indifference. She silently changed into her pajamas (a black silk tank top and fuzzy dark green pants) before climbing into her four-poster bed and drawing the hangings closed around her. She hadn't realized how tired she truly was. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, a really short chapter. Who knows? I might, <em>might,<em> even get chapter 9 up tonight. I just don't know. Maybe I'm being too nice to all of you. I haven't been getting many reviews. Hmm... Nah. I'm too nice to hold the next chapter hostage for a while. You people have no idea how lucky you are. :) Well I love y'all even if ya don't review.**

**Until next time, Love & Hugs.**

**~Fluffy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. It's a longer chapter this time, so yay. Please enjoy. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Sheila awoke early the next morning. She could tell it was early because she could hear Millicent snoring. Milli was always the very first to wake up, so Sheila was surprised at how wide-awake she felt. She wasn't much of a morning person. She definitely preferred the night to the day. When she remembered the look of fear on Pansy's face the night before, she smiled to herself.<p>

Giving up sleep as a lost cause, she decided to make some use of her time. As she prepared herself for the day, she couldn't help but think of the possibilities of things she could do to Pansy. She had all of her classes wiht her that day. Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Then after lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination.

Sheila was actually in a good enough mood to _skip_ into the common room, humming under her breath. This behavior was extremely odd, coming from her. She rarely even smiled in front of anyone other than Draco. She decided to sit in one of the leather armchairs and wait for him so they could go down to breakfast together.

As she waited, she stared absently out of the window to see the giant squid glide by. She'd always loved the fact that the Slytherin common room and dorms were under the lake. It gave the place an eerie green glow that made Sheila feel completely at ease.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there- it could have been hours- when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even bother to look up. "Good morning Draco. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. What about you?"

"I slept wonderfully. Shall we go down to the Great Hall?" Rather than answer, he took her hand and gently pulled her up from the chair. She never got tired of him doing that.

They walked to the Great Hall in relative silence. Sheila would let out a small giggle every now and then, and Draco would shoot her a questioning look. She would reply with a shake of her head and another giggle.

When they entered the Great Hall, Sheila saw that Pansy was already there, sitting beside Theo. With a true Slytherin smirk on her face, Sheila walked right over and took her usual seat next to Pansy. Her smirk widened as the shorter girl flinched and tried to make herself as small as possible. When Draco sat down between Sheila and Theo, Pansy let out a little yelp of fright. She had clearly not forgotten Draco's role in the pain she had endured.

"W-wh-why are you sitting here?" Pansy managed to stutter out through her obvious terror. The fact was not lost on Sheila that several curious Hufflepuffs who had been present at the previous day's Transfiguration fiasco were listening to the conversation with rapt attention.

"Why not?" Sheila said with false curiosity in her voice. "I always sit here." And with that, she smiled evilly and began piling food onto her plate.

Theo, who had been talking to Draco about one thing or another, seemed to think it a good idea to step in when he heard Pansy utter a small, scared sound that could almost be characterized as a sob. A very bad move on his part.

When he began to stand and move toward the cowering girl, Sheila sent him a glare that, if looks could kill, would have meant an extremely painful death. When he saw the look on her face, he seemed to think better of his actions and sat back down. Sheila then replaced her death-glare with a look of self-satisfaction.

As she finished eating and gathered up her things, Sheila turned to Draco and said, "Have a good morning. I won't see you again until Care of Magical Creatures right before lunch." After giving him a peck on the cheek, Sheila made her way out of the Great Hall and towards Professor Vector's class.

She had a feeling that messing with Pansy was going to be more fun than she originally thought. With a smile on her face, Sheila took her usual seat and waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. I might just go lock myself in my room now, because my dad has had the news on for the last couple of hours, and it's pretty much the same thing over and over again. The only thing they've been talking about is the killing of Osama Benladen. We killed him yesterday. Whoop-dee-do. Now the rest of Alkeida will come seeking revenge. Yeah that's really something to celebrate, don't ya think? I mean really, they've been talking about it long enough. You'd think they would have something better to talk about.<strong>

**But whatever. I don't own CNN. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you will. I might just get chapter 10 up tonight as well. Maybe. I don't know. We'll have to see how bored I get. It will definitely be up tomorrow at the latest.**

**Love & Hugs**

**~Fluffy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm being nice because I'm in a really good mood today, so you get another chapter. It's right about ten o'clock as I write this here in good old Pennsylvania, so it is still 'today'. But enough chit-chat. On to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sheila didn't get much of a chance to torture Pansy during Arithmancy. But the malicious looks were working extremely well at inducing fear. Ancient Runes was much the same story. Before Sheila knew it, the bell had rung and she was making her way across the lawns towards Hagrid's hut.<p>

As she approached and heard the hissing and thudding coming from the crates at the oaf's feet, she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling only intensified when she heard Brown shriek in disgust. Who knew what the kook had come up with for them to suffer through this time?

When she and the rest of the Slytherins finally joined the class, Sheila heard Potter ask, "What exactly are those Hagrid?"

"Blast- Ended Skrewts," the nutter answered proudly, seemingly unaware of the aprehensive look on the faces of his students.

Sheila, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed their way to the front of the group to get a look at the skrewts. Sheila immediately wished she hadn't. The things were absolutely disgusting and she had to fight to control her gag reflex.

The skrewts had three sections. The one that Sheila guessed was the back was very strange-looking, and every now and then one of them would let off sparks from it and shoot forward several inches. The middle section had what appeared to be a stinger on some and a large suction-cup on others. The third section included what Sheila guessed could only be a mouth. Though it didn't look like one. It was basically just a collection of teeth. And to top off all that, they were pink and fleshy-looking, almost like cocktail shrimp, only much more gruesome.

So, all in all, not a very pleasant sight. Sheila was quick to back away from the crates, but couldn't really tear her gaze away from them. They were so beyond repulsive that you could do little more than stare at them.

It was Draco's snide voice that finally snapped her out of it. "What exactly are we going to do with them?" Sheila was probably the only one who caught the small trace of fear in his voice. He hid it well.

"Yeh'll be raisin' 'em," Hagrid said proudly. "I thought we'd make a bit of a project ou' of it." He smiled at the class as though he thought it was something that they would enjoy. The great buffoon.

"Hagrid," it was Granger who had decided to speak, and she sounded worried, "how big are they going to get?"

An anxious noise travelled through the class as they realized that this was a really good question to ask. If they were going to be "raising" these things, they at least wanted to know what they should expect. "I 'spect they'll get to be 'bout six feet long when they're full grown," he replied with a smile. Sheila felt the blood drain from her face and witnessed the same reaction from most of her fellow Slytherins and even a few of the Gryffindors. One Gryffindor girl actually fainted. Sheila didn't remember the girl's name, but she looked familiar. Something with a P. She might have a sister in Ravenclaw. Whatever.

Hagrid finally seemed to notice his class's reaction when What's-her-face fell to the ground, unconcious.

No one else seemed to care about her though. They were all too busy freaking out over this new insight. Sheila was the first to break the tense silence that had fallen over the class. "You mean to tell us that we're going to be 'raising' thinngs that will grow longer than we are tall?" she asked incredulously. She knew she wasn't the oly one who was thinking that. She was just the first one to voice her concerns. She could practically feel the relief flowing through her classmates as the burden of that statement was lifted from their shoulders.

"Well, yeah. I thought it might be summat tha' you all would enjoy." He was blundering. The Golden Trio quickly regained their composure.

They were soon at the defense of the great baffoon. Potter was doing a fairly decent job of lying through his teeth. "Yeah Hagrid. We were all just caught a little off-guard." Scarhead then levelled an angry glare at Sheila, which she returned with a false smile and mockingly friendly wave, earning appreciative snickers from the Slytherins. Even Pansy. Potter's scowl intensified and the Weasel actually had the nerve to point his wand at Sheila, as if he had a snowball's chance in Hell of winning a duel against her. Granger had the good sense to force the idiot's wand down while patting Hagrid's elbow reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Brown had managed to revive her friend. When he noticed this, Hagrid decided to get on with the lesson.

They were just going to be feeding the skrewts. This was easier said than done, as the skrewts didn't seem to care for anything that anyone tried to feed them. All they seemed to want to eat was the students' fingers. It was a good thing they'd all thought to wear their dragon-skin gloves, or the whole class would be in the Hospital Wing having their fingers regrown.

Sheila had never been happier for the end of a lesson. Not even the hippogriffs the previous year. She had somehow ended up with a particularly pesistent skrewt and more than once it latched itself on her glove and refused to let go.

As she walked with Draco back to the castle for lunch, she couldn't help but notice that Pansy was behind them, rather than have her back to Sheila. She had to admit that the bimbo was smarter than she looked. She was probably going to have to enlist the help of Daphne and Tracey. It might be fun to use Pansy's "friends" against her. Sheila couldn't stop the malicious grin that crept over her face.

She and Draco entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats. As Sheila sat down between Draco and Blaise, she shot the latter a look that could have reduced Potter to a frightened puddle on the floor. Zabini, however, was a Slytherin. And Slytherins didn't express their emotions in embarrassing public displays. So, while Sheila saw the fear that was obvious in the Italian's eyes, a watching Gryffindor would have wondered why he wasn't in their House.

Sheila knew that, karma being the bitch that it was, she would probably pay for torturing her housemates this way later on, but she was getting too much enjoyment out of it to care. This was worth whatever fate was in store for her because of it. Every few minutes, she would glance over at Blaise while they ate and he would shudder slightly every time. It was very gratifying that the bastard realized he was in for something very horrible, probably very soon. She would get her payback on him yet. After he cheated on her last year, she had yet to get proper revenge. The thought that he knew his comeuppance was coming soon had Sheila smiling down at her plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. In all its glory. Hope y'all like it. Leave me a review if you wanna.<strong>

**Love & Hugs**

**~Fluffy**


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch, they had their first DADA class with Moody. _This should be interesting,_ Sheila thought as she took a seat in the middle of the room, where she hoped to blend into the faces around her. It was her experience that sitting in the very back could draw attention. Especially if you were a fairly good student, which she was. It apparently made it seem like you were "up to something."

The room fell silent as Moody entered and shut the door behind him. No one was sure how strict he was going to be. The man didn't even bother with a greeting to the class. That wasn't usually a good sign. As he took roll, his normal eye stayed trained on the parchment while his magical eye whirled around to meet the student to whom each name belonged. Sheila noticed that he paused for a moment when he reached Potter before he moved on to the next name. It wasn't unexpected. Every new teacher had the exact same reaction to "The Boy Who Lived" and people had stopped noticing it after a while.

When he reached the end of the list of names, he started right in on the lesson. "Now I know Professor Lupin last year made sure you were well-educated on Dark creatures. But I couldn't help noticing that you are way behind on curses." There was a general murmur of assent from the class. "It is the belief of the Ministry that you are too young to learn about the Unforgiveable Curses. You wouldn't usually be shown what they do until NEWT level. Dumbledore, however, takes a different view. As do I. You need to know what you're up against and you need to be prepared to fight it. Now," he gazed around the room as his magical eye spun around quite uncontrollably, it seemed, "which of you can tell me how many Unforgiveable Curses there are?" he growled menacingly. Of course it was Granger's hand that shot into the air. "Miss Granger."

"Three sir," she said, sounding nervous. They were all fairly certain that they were about to see first-hand what these curses did.

"Correct. Now who can tell us a curse?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, and Sheila had to resist the urge to raise her own. She knew that if she spoke the name of any one of them, her voice would caress the word. She couldn't afford that.

"Weasley," Moody barked, causing several people to jump.

"Th-the Imperious Curse, sir." The way he said it almost made it sound like a question.

"Good. Now all of you line up in alphabetical order around the room," Moody barked. No one was quite sure what was about to happen, but they did as they were told. There was a collective intake of breath as Moody raised his wand and pointed it at Brown. "You're each going to try to fight off the Imperious Curse," he said. _"Imperio!"_ Each person in the class took their turn under the Imperious. Nobody managed to resist whatever they were being told to do.

Then he made it to Potter. At first it looked like Potter was going to fail just as miserably as everyone else had so far. But then, as he was about to jump up onto a desk, something flashed in his eyes and he stopped mid-jump, causing his knees to crash into the desk.

Sheila knew that he had nearly succeeded in throwing it off, even before Moody explained it to the class. She knew because she had seen other people do just that. _I'll have to owl Wormtail about this later, so he can tell my father. Ugh, Daddy's gonna be _pissed_,_ she thought. This was not a good thing. Not. At. All.

Moody put the curse on Potter several more times, until he threw it off completely. Sheila felt like there should have been steam coming out of her ears. When Moody got around to her and the familiar blankness filled her mind, she knew not to try to fight it. Even though she knew she could easily resist, she allowed herself to do what Moody asked of her (strut around the room while clucking like a chicken).

After the class was over and as everyone was walking somberly out of the room (Moody had showed them the other two Unforgiveable Curses using spiders to demonstrate) Sheila was still clucking every four or five minutes. It was really starting to piss her off. If she didn't have to be so fucking paranoid about people possibly thinking that she was already all-too familiar with the three Unforgiveables because of her parentage, she could have thrown off the Imperious and she would NOT be clucking like a damn chicken! But, for fear that someone (coughPOTTERcough) would guess who her father was, she had to subject herself to public humiliation.

As the Slytherins made their way to their next class, Sheila clucking the whole way, there were several points and hushed giggles directed toward her. However, when she pulled out her wand to twirl it between her fingers as she walked, that all stopped. _Well, _Sheila thought, _at least they're smart enough to be afraid of me._

Divination went by without incident, as did Transfiguration. However, the one period of Potions at the end of the day did not go by so swimmingly. Suffice it to say that Sheila was once again sent to the headmaster while Snape carted both Theo and Blaise to the Hospital Wing because neither one was exactly in control of their limbs.

Just as Dumbledore was about to start conversation with Sheila while they waited for Snape, the man in question burst angrily through the office doors. He descended immediately upon Dumbledore. "Headmaster, what did I tell you?" he said. "Two students were seriously injured this time. I believe that Miss Reynolds here should give up my class immediately. As I said before, she is a menace." When he finished his little rant, Snape's chest was heaving and the nostrils of his abnormally large nose were flared.

Sheila turned hopefully to Dumbledore, her face betraying nothing, to see his reaction. "I agree Severus. We should discontinue Miss Reynolds's Potions lessons without hesitation. I feel that we cannot risk another of her classmates coming into harm's way." He turned to Sheila. "I'm terribly sorry, but you will no longer be taking Potions. You may leave."

Sheila rose to her feet and left the office. She waited until she was halfway back to the common room before she triumphantly cried, "Yessss!" at the top of her voice. Several people poked their heads around corners to see who had made the noise. Sheila continued along her pathe as though nothing had happened, though she was smiling broadly. This scared many of the younger Slytherins that she passed, because they knew that if something could make her look genuinely happy, it was probably _very_ bad for someone else.

But if they were terrified, it wasn't her problem. She was on cloud 9 and didn't give a flying fladoodle about anything or anyone else at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! here's the chapter. I wanted to get it up kind of early today so that I might have time to post another one.<strong>

**Just in case you didn't know, the expression "on cloud 9" means that she is _extremely_ happy. just a little fyi for those of you who didn't already know.**

**If you don't like personal author's notes, tough krunkies. There have been five bomb threats at our high school since the beginning of April. Today was number 5. I'm so glad I'm not up at the high school yet. It's kinda starting to freak me out. If you had friends that had siblings in the high school, you'd be freaked out too. Well, that's all I've got to say about that.**

**I would appreciate reviews, if ya don't mind.**

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Did I not tell you that I was hoping to get another chapter up tonight? I know I told ya. So, do y'all love me or do ya love me? Well, enough a that. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Sheila woke up to find the four other girls in her dorm still snoring, she decided to write that letter to Wormtail telling him to give her father the bad news of Potter's ability to deflect the Imperious Curse.<p>

She went down to the common room, grabbed some spare parchment and a quill, and began to write.

_Wormtail,_

_You know who this is so I won't bother telling you. This years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mad-Eye Moody. He just taught us about the Unforgiveables yesterday, and he demonstrated Imperio on each of us. This brings me to my bad news. Potter was almost able to throw it off on his first attempt. By the fourt he had total success. I will need you to tell my father of this new development. Please keep me posted on anything of great importance. I will do the same._

_Until next time,  
>SER.<em>

When she had finished, Sheila looked over her letter. No one would understand the significance of it if they didn't know who she was. Which is why she used her given initials rather than her legal ones. To the world, she was Sheila Marie Reynolds. To her father, she was Sheila Elizabeth Riddle. Her given name wasn't on any records. As far as most people knew or cared, her middle name was Marie. How she hated that name. She prefered the one her parents gave her, but legally being the daughter of her aunt and uncle, she was forced to take the name _they_ had chosen for her.

With thoughts along the lines of, _stupid legal system. Ministry doesn't know what's happening right under Fudge's stupid nose,_ she made her way to the Owlery to send her letter and get to breakfast early.

She decided to use one of the school's barn owls, as it was unlikely to be intercepted. Once she had watched the owl out of sight, she made her way slowly to the Great Hall. She was, after all, in no hurry. Sure, she liked to get there early, but not outrageously so. And besides, what was the point of being the first person to breakfast? All that meant was that you probably woke up too early and had nothing good to do with your time. It really made you look kind of pathetic.

She was relieved to find that about 30 people were already in the Great Hall when she arrived. Taking her usual seat at the Slytherin table, Sheila noticed Theo. She was rather surprised that he was already out of the Hospital Wing because she was fairly certain that Madam Pomphrey had made Blaise stay the night.

So she decided to ask hime about it. Sheila had never been one to let her curiosity eat at her. If she had a question, she would ask it. Simple as that. "Hey Theo," she called. "Come here a minute, I wanna talk to you." He stood, rather hesitantly, and slowly walked the short distance up the table towards her.

"What do you want?" Sheila couldn't help but notice that he sounded rather wary.

"Two things, actually. First, I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. Second, didn't Pomphrey keep Blaise in the Hospital Wing overnight? Why didn't she keep you?"

"She offered to let the both of us leave, but Blaise opted to stay the night. And no worries, we all know you've never been any good at Potions anyway." Theo smiled up at her as he finished speaking, Sheila being a half a foot taller than him.

"You're right. I haven't. But if it makes you feel any better, Snape finally convinced Dumbledore to let me drop the course," Sheila said, returning the smile.

"It does give me a little peace of mind knowing that your atrocious potion-making is no longer on the list of things that Hogwarts has to worry about." They both burst into laughter at that.

Sheila sat back down and, to her surprise, Theo sat down next to her. Teh two talked lightly of nothing in particular for a few minutes, until the hall began to fill with a steadier stream of students. When Draco entered, Sheila stood and waved him over. When he shot a questioning look at Theo, she just shook her head.

As Draco took his seat, Sheila twined her fingers through his and leaned up to kiss his cheek. As tall as Sheila was (5 foot 6), Draco was still taller, and for this, Sheila was glad. She did _not_ like the idea of being taller than her date. After all, traditionally, the guy was supposed to be taller than the girl.

"So Theo, what brings you to sit with us today?" Draco asked while piling waffles onto his plate.

"Nothing, really Drake. Your girlfriend here just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday and ask why Blaise was still up in the Hospital Wing," Theo explained, sounding quite bored.

Draco turned to Sheila and asked, "Apologize? You?"

"Well, yes," she replied indignantly. "I'm not made of stone you know. I do feel remorse of rare occasions, and I happen to be in a rather good mood this morning."

"And what has you in such a good mood?"

"Snape finally convinced Dumbledore last night to let me give up Potions."

"Good for you. Speaking of Dumbledore, though, we have our first detention with McGonagall tonight."

Theo laughed. "I still can't believe that you two managed to get detention on the first day back."

"If you ask me," Sheila said, "Pansy got what was coming to her. She was being a bitch, so she got no more or less than she deserved."

"Remind me never to get on you bad side," Daphne said with a laugh as she took the seat across from Sheila. "And if she already got her punishment, why are you torturing her with the fear that you're still angry?"

"Because it's fun," was Sheila's simple reply. "If you stay on my good side, I don't torture you for my own entertainment. It's really not a difficult system to follow."

The four friends (if you could call them that) were soon joined by Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, and Tracey and they all conversed easily.

Eventually, Sheila stood up and said, "We should probably get going. We don't want to be late to class." The group left the Great Hall and made their way to History of Magic.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. It's not perfect, and I think it could have been better, but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway. Review if ya wanna.<strong>

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I didn't expect to get this chapter up tonight, but here it is anyway. I hope you all enjoy it. Teensy weensy plot-twist. nothing major. just a little random squishiness that will take up some space till I come to a good place to skip ahead a few months. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A half hour later, as Sheila walked groggily out of the History of Magic classroom, she muttered to herself, "Honestly, whoever had the brilliant idea for us to have History of Magic first thing in the morning needs to be checked into St. Mungo's. I mean really! I should have just stayed in bed."<p>

Just then, she heard Millicent ask the group at large, "Has anyone seen Blaise or Pansy this morning?"

"Blaise is probably still in the Hospital Wing, and Pansy was still in the dormitory when I woke up," Sheila said indifferently. "Why?"

"Because neither one showed up for breakfast and they weren't in History of Magic either."

Sheila said, "I have a free period right now. I'll go up to the Hospital Wing to see if Blaise is still there or not. Draco, your next class is with Pansy. Let me know whether or not she shows up."

"I'll come with you Sheila," Daphne said. "I don't much care for Muggle Studies anyhow."

"Come on then Daph. As much as I hate the slimy pair of them at present, all of us Slytherins need to stick together." And with that, the two girls set off toward the Hospital Wing without a backward glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He left this morning before breakfast dears," Madam Pomphrey said again. "I don't know where he is."

"Thanks anyway," Sheila said, and she and Daphne marched from the room.

"I wish I could be of more help," the matron called after them.

About halfway down the hall, Sheila turned to the pretty blonde girl beside her and said, "If he's not still in the Hospital Wing, and neither he nor Pansy have shown up for class, they're probably in the common room, and I think I have a pretty good idea of what they're doing." Sheila had to fight her gag reflex as that mental image entered her mind. Bleck!

"D'you think we should interupt them?" Daphne asked.

"As disturbing as that sounds, I think we should. It could make some handy blackmail material, as Blaise is supposedly dating Tracey."

"I like the way you think Sheila. I really do." The blonde girl smiled.

"I'm rather fond of your mind as well Daphne." Sheila smiled in return. The two girls walked swiftly to the Slytherin common room. They didn't hear anything, so they assumed that the couple in question were in the boys' dormitory.

Sure enough, when they entered, muffled moans could be heard coming from that direction. The two girls slowly and quietly made their way up the stairs, the moans growing ever nearer, until they reached the correct door.

"Count of three?" Sheila whispered. Daphne nodded silently. "Okay then. One...two...three!" And they pushed the door open together.

"Well, well, well," Daphne said loudly. "If it isn't the Italian playboy with the Slytherin whore."

"Yeah, but which is which Daph?" Sheila added with a sneer.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." The two girls laughed loudly while Pansy looked close to tears.

"Ooh, Daphne, won't Tracey be shocked to find out that her 'boyfriend', and I use the term loosely, has been shagging Slytherin's skank?"

"I'll bet. What do you think she'll do?"

"Probably castrate him and hang his bits on the wall like a trophy." They laughed again.

"You wouldn't dare tell her," Blaise said, speaking up for the first time and sounding almost desperate.

"And what's stopping me, huh?" Sheila said. "_Expelliarmus!" _Pansy's wand suddenly flew from her hand and into Sheila's. "Well?"

"Um...er...I...well...er...Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't tell Tracey!" Now he was on his knees, begging them. Sheila found that and the irony of the situation quite hilarious.

"We won't tell her, but if either of you insult me again, whether it's in front of me or not, Tracey will have both your heads. Daphne, do you have any conditions to add?"

"Yes. Blaise, stay the hell away from my little sister. If I see you alone with Astoria again, Tracey will find out _all _about this. Do you understand?"

"Merlin yes! Thank you!"

"Don't thank us," Sheila said, throwing Pansy's wand to the floor. "You're just lucky I'm in a generous mood, or Tracey would already know." The two girls turned to leave, but Blaise grabbed Sheila's sleeve. "Do you want to keep that hand attached to your arm Blaise?"

"Yes."

"Then let go."

He removed hes hand and said, "Why make us walk on eggshells? Why not just tell her and let her destroy me?"

"Because Blaise," Sheila said coldly, "this way is much more fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is. I hadn't planned to post this tonight. I was just going to save it for tomorrow, but I just sat down and posted it. So you're welcome.<strong>

**I love you all and I can't wait to hear your feedback!**

**Love&Hugs**

**~Fluffy~ :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all. Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot to do yesterday. This chapter isn't my favorite, but whatever. I hope you all like it. Lots of love.**

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as Draco and Sheila made their way together toward McGonagall's office, Draco asked, yet again, what she and Daphne were keeping from everyone. Damn the fact that he knew her so well.<p>

"It's like I keep telling you. I can't tell you because you can't keep a secret. If I told you what you want to know, you would either shout it in surprise loud enough that Peeves would hear you and tell the whole school, or you would run right off and tell the very person who we're trying to keep this from. And besides," she said, her voice brightening, "I will _not _let you ruin my perfectly good blackmail material."

"Honestly, what could you be using to blackmail Blaise Zabini?" he asked in disbelief. "As far as Slytherins go, the guy's a saint." He then let out a laugh that was half disgusted, half bemused.

Sheila suddenly rounded on him, fury blazing in her eyes, and growled, "If you've done anything even half as bad as what we caught Blaise doing, I swear to Merlin you will suffer a slow and painful death under my hand!"

Draco gulped audibly. "That bad, huh?" he asked nervously.

"You haven't a clue," she hissed in reply. Then, as if nothing had happened, Sheila turned back around, took his hand, and continued toward McGonagall's office. She knew she had probably freaked Draco out a little- okay, a lot- but the last thing she would ever call that no-good Italian was a saint. Not after what he'd done to her, or what he was doing to Tracey. "So," Sheila began, sounding just as relaxed as she had before the conversation turned unpleasant, "what d'you suppose we'll have to do for this detention?"

"No idea," Draco replied, relaxing just a bit. It seemed that, for now, the storm had passed. "She'll probably make us clean the Trophy Room wihtout magic, or something like that." He grimaced slightly at the idea of doing something so Muggle.

"Maybe. But I have a funny feeling that she would find that punishment 'unfitting to our crime' or whatever. It'll likely be something a bit harsher. Or at least," she added as an afterthought, "a bit more painful."

Draco didn't have a chance to respond because, at that moment, they rounded the corner to find McGonagall waiting for them outside her office, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Good evening Professor," Sheila greeted her pleasantly. She wasn't entirely sure why the woman looked so angry. Sheila glanced at her watch, and found that they had arrived right on time. _What the heck is she so upset about? _Sheila thought. _It's not as though we're late._

"Good evening Miss Reynolds. Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall returned. "The two of you will be doing lines for me." She gestured toward her office door, indicating that they should enter. The paier of Slytherins exchanged a skeptical glance as they entered. They were both certain that they would have a much harsher punishment, but they weren't about to tell her that. The two of them took the seats in front of the desk as McGonagall made her way to the back of it.

Sheila watched aprehensively as the professor placed a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill before each of them. She was absolutely certain there was more to this. Whether it be an additional, hidden punishment, or some kind of warning or message or something, she had no idea. But there was definitely something going on.

Sheila was ripped from her thoughts by McGonagall's voice. "I want you both to write 'I will not hex my classmates,' for the next hour," she said. "You will be doing this for all of your detentions this week. If you repeat the offense, you punishment for the next time will be much more severe." She was staring straight into Sheila's pale green eyes as she said this.

_She must be spending too much time with Dumbledore,_ Sheila thought. _Because he either told her something's going on, or she's just as omniscient as he is._

Both students nodded and set to work. It was extraordinarily tedious, and by the end of the hour, Sheila's hand was cramped and her eyes were slightly unfocused. She flexed her fingers after setting down her quill when McGonagall said they could stop.

As McGonagall ushered them out the door, she said, "Same time tomorrow night, and don't be late." And she closed the door behind them.

As they walked back to the common room, Draco started conversation. "Really, Sheila," he began nervously, "what could Blaise have possibly done that would bring out this kind of reaction in you?"

"I'm not going to tell you that until he gives me a reason to. He might tell you, though I doubt it. Why don't you try asking him? You're supposedly his closest friend."

"You said you found Pansy too, right?"

"Yes, up in the dormitory crying for reasons unknown," Sheila recounted for probably the twentieth time. It wasn't a total lie. Pansy was in the dormitory; she just didn't specify which one. And she had been crying, and neither of the other girls had asked why, so they really weren't totally sure. It was pretty much the truth, just lacking a few key details.

"Do you think it had anything to do with Blaise?"

"You already know I'm not going to answer that. I'm not letting anything slip. Fact, opinion, or theory."

Sheila heard Draco sigh and hoped he would drop it soon. She hated doing this to him. Even though it wasn't really in the nature to feel any powerful emotion (except maybe anger), she knew that she really did love Draco Malfoy, and that scared her to death. What would her father say when he finally found out? He was the most powerful Dark wizard who ever lived! He strove to destroy all things Light and good. Love was the Lightes, purest thing that existed. How would he react?

But Sheila drove those thoughts from her mind as she entered the common room with Draco. She had plenty of time to worry about that. She gave Draco a kiss goodnight and said she would see him in the morning. She was inexplicably tired, even though it was only 8 pm. It had been a _long_ day, and what she needed more than anything right now, was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. I hope you all liked it. I might not be able to update again until Monday. I have a very busy weekend ahead of me. I have a picnic to go to tomorrow night from 5 till dusk. Then my mother wants me to go over to her house to spend the night. I won't be getting home until about 8 or 9 Saturday night. Then I'm having Anna, my best friend in the world, coming over to spend the night Saturday. On Sunday, my Aunt Kathy is coming up to spend some time with me and my dad. After she leaves, I'm probably just going to crash and veg out all day. But lucky for you people, I have off school on Monday, so I might be able to get a few chapters up. I would appreciate any and all reviews.<strong>

**I love you all. Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy:):):)**


	15. Chapter 15

**yes I know that it took me forever to get this up, but I warned you that I wouldn't have any time. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I love you all.**

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Blaise sat as far as possible from Daphne and Sheila. Sheila knew that it was his own way of ensuring that he didn't step out of the careful lines that they had drawn for him. But she wasn't going to let him off that easy.<p>

She raised both eyebrows at Daphne across the table and jerked her head in Blaise's direction. Daphne shrugged with a what-do-you-want-me-to-do-about-it expression on her face. Sheila mouthed "_I have an idea"_ back at the pretty blonde, and then continued eating. They would discuss it later, when there weren't so many people around.

No one else noticed the silent exchange. Sheila joined in Millicent's conversation- argument, rather- with two sixth year boys about whether or not it was possible to get a different result from two spells on something by casting them at the same time.

"It just can't be done," one of them was saying. "It would be just as if you cast one right after the other.

"Actually, it does give a different result," Sheila interjected, pointing at them with her fork. "First-hand experience, and just the other day at that." She suddenly recognized them as the two boys who had laughed with her when Pansy fell the other night.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You two remember the girl that fell down in the common room as she backed away from me inn fear a few nights ago?"

"Yeah..." the two of them said in unison.

"It happened to her in Transfiguration that morning. She was being extremely rude, said something that pushed me over the edge, and I cast a Vanishing spell at her. At the same time that Draco cast Stupefy."

"And?" asked the second boy, gazing at Sheila intently. "What happened?"

"It was interesting for sure, wasn't it Mill?" The other girl nodded with a grin. No one liked Pansy. "At first nothingm but within a few moments boils started popping up all over her face and her head kind of started to contort. When the process finished, she resembled something like a pimply bullfrog that was also part pug and part human. It was the most disgusting and the most painfully hilarious thing I've ever seen."

"It sounds downright puke-inducing," the first boy stated as they all laughed.

"Oh, it was," Millicent confirmed, smiling. "Blaise actually did blow chunks after you and Draco were sent to Dumbledore and Pansy was carted off to the Hospital Wing."

"Well, I'm sorry I missed _that," _Sheila said, laughing again. She glanced at her watch, turned to Draco, and said, "We'd better get going. We have to go all the way up to South Tower for Divination, and if you're late again Trelawney will kill you." She turned back to the other two boys and added, "And you guys feel free to try what I told you about on a passing Gryffindor. See you around." And with that, she stood up, pulling Draco up with her, and exited the Great Hall.

"Who were they?" Draco asked as they began to climb the grand staircase.

"I dunno. Just two people with whom I was having a conversation," Sheila dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"And what were you talking about?"

"What happened with Pansy the other day." She had heard a slight note of something close to jealousy in his voice, and she decided to figure out why. "What, did you think I was giving them sex tips or something? I mean really."

He stuttered for a moment before saying, "Hell no. Of course not." It was an obvious lie, but she decided not to call this one out. It was enough for her to know. He didn't need to know that she knew he was jealous. She wouldn't embarrass him that way.

So she changed the subject, with no attempt at subtlety. "I'm rather excited for the foreign students to get here, aren't you? I hear that Viktor Krum is still in school, at Durmstrang. It might be interesting to get to know him a bit better." Draco made a strange face and Sheila smacked his arm. Hard. "Not like that, you troll! Besides, you know I love you, and I would never cheat. I can't imagine why Bl- anyone would ever want to." She looked him in the eye, and his expression was reassured.

"I love you too, Sheila. And thanks for saying that. I needed it." He rubbed his arm where she had smacked him and winced. "But did you really have to git me that hard?"

"Yes. You were being an idiot. I was merely knocking some sense into you," she stated plainly. "Wow. I'd forgotten just how many stairs you have to go up to get to Trelawney's classroom. We're not even half-way there." She sounded breathless. They were just coming to the sixth floor landing of the grand staircase,

They reached the seventh floor and made their way toward the widely-spiralling staircase that led to the top of South Tower and the Divination classroom.

They were the first two people there. This wasn't unusual. Sheila's punctuality often made them early to their first classes. Slowly, the rest of the class began to arrive in two's and three's. Nobody liked to show up alone to this class, in case they were late or got lost.

As the trap door in the ceiling opened and the ladder was lowered down to the students, Sheila could feel her mind going slightly blank. This was a class that she was quite good at, even though the teacher was a total fraud. Sheila's predictions the previous year had been somewhat accurate more often than not. Professor Trelawney smiled as Sheila took her seat.

Sheila couldn't help but think that it was going to be a very good day.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a kind of a long chapter, and I have a few longer ones on the way. Yay! I would appreciate reviews, and if any of you would like to give me some ideas on where you would like me to go with this, I will consider them while I'm writing. I love you all and have a very happy Monday. <strong>

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy:P:P:P:P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people. New chapter. Yayyyyy! I know that the story line is moving a little slow, but I hope to speed it up a little soon. I'm just trying to get to a good spot to skip ahead. But now I'm beginning to babble, so on with the chapter. I love you all.**

* * *

><p>As she walked with Draco toward McGonagall's office that evening, Sheila reflected on her day. It had been a very pleasant day. Their teachers hadn't given them much homework at all. Pansy was downright nice, and once she and Daphne had talked to Blaise, he acted almost normally. This was necessary because they couldn't have anyone thinking that there was something amiss with him.<p>

So yes, all of the small, nonconsequential things in her life were absolutely perfect. There remained, however, the small issue of the way her father might react to the news of Potter being able to throw off the Imperious. His response was likely to come within the next day or two.

_But, _she decided as they reached McGonagall's door, _now is not the time to worry about that. And there's no point in stressing over the unknown. I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

"Good evening, Professor," she and Draco said at the same time.

"Good evening," she stiffly replied, gesturing that they should enter. They found quills, parchment, and ink already set up and waiting for them.

Halfway through the hour, despite the torturous cramp in her right hand, Sheila felt a small smile on her face. For some inexplicable reason, she was _happy._ She thought McGonagall must have noticed, because the woman began to shift restlessly in her seat. Sheila pretended not to notice her professor's fidgeting. She merely continued smiling down at the parchment as she wrote her lines. Truth be told, she didn't understand her happiness any more than McGonagall did. Draco seemed completely ignorant to the whole situation.

At the end of the hour, as McGonagall ushered them out, she said, "I'll be seeing the two of you tomorrow night." With no further dismissal, the professor closed the door behind them.

Then Draco surprised Sheila by asking, "What were you smiling about earlier?"

"You noticed that, did you? I didn't think you had."

"Yes I did notice. And you still haven't answered my question."

"I don't really have an answer. I have honestly no idea what was making me so happy."

"You must have some idea."

"Nope. None." Then, changing the subject, "We have Astronomy tomorrow night you know."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why mention it?"

"I dunno. Just trying to steer the conversation away from questions I don't know the answers to." Draco laughed at this. "What? I think that is a very good reason to change the subject."

"Nothing. That's just not the response I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting me to say, Draco?"

"I don't know. Guess I just thought your reasoning might make sense." He laughed again.

Sheila laughed with him and said, "Since when have my reasons for doing things made sense?"

"They haven't," he replied with a smile.

"Exactly. So why start now?" She asked it rhetorically, but he answered anyway.

"No idea." He chuckled softly and she playfully smacked his arm as they walked.

They reached the common room, gave the password, and entered. Sheila went straight to the dormitory, grabbed her bag, and returned to the common room.

There, she noticed Tracey sitting on Blaise's lap in one of the armchairs by the fire. The nerve of him! How did that boy stand to look at himself in the mirror? Whatever. She could do nothing about it unless he didn't hold up his end of the agreement.

Sheila walked over to a corner between two windows to sit and work on homework. She found that she could work better when sitting in a quiet corner near a window. Once seated, she pulled out her Herbology essay and set to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or so later, as she finally finished the last of her assignments, she felt rather than heard someone sit down beside her. She let whoever it was think for a moment. When Slytherins had something to say, they didn't like to be rushed.

So she waited patiently. After shoving the last of her things into her bag, she looked up to see that her 'visitor' was Daphne, and the pretty blonde had a troubled look in her pale-blue eyes.

"What's wrong Daph?" Sheila asked, looking around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. She noticed with a start that they were the only two there.

"Have you noticed that Blaise and Tracey seem to be getting even closer?" When Sheila nodded, she continued. "That might be a problem. I've come really close to letting something slip more than once already."

"So have I. To several different people. I get an urge to scream it every time I see him with Tracey. Draco just won't give me a break about what the hell we could possibly be using to blackmail the wanker. I mean, you do realize I'm in this as much for my own sake as Tracey's?"

"What did he do to you?"

"The reason I broke up with him last year is because I walked in on him cheating on me." Daphne gasped. "With a Ravenclaw. In the library, of all places!"

"I always wondered what happened between you two. You just always seemed so close before the breakup. None of us could understand why you left him."

"Well, now you know. I was never really in love with him, but I gave him everything. And he blew it. I still haven't gotten proper revenge on him for that." Sheila sighed and continued, "I was actually starting to forgive him before he got himself into this mess. I had several half-formulated plans of ways to get back at him, but now that he's done the same thing to Tracey, I'm going to have to come up with something better. Something that'll make him think twice about what he decides to do."

"You sound so calm and indifferent. If I'd been in your situation when you found him cheating on you, I might have killed the bastard then and there." Daphne sounded impressed.

"I was taught to exercise control. If your immediate instinct is to kill someone, don't. Make them suffer. And while physical pain is instantly gratifying, it's short-lived. Inducing mental and emotional anguish is the most satisfying form of torture." The way she explained it made her sound a lot like a teacher explaining the most effective way to perform a spell.

"Do you have any ideas as to what you're going to do to him, then?" Daphne asked eagerly. "Because I'd be more than happy to help in any way that I can."

"Perfect, because I'm definitely going to need it. I have a plan. I just need to work on fine-tuning it a bit. You will be of great asistance in the execution of this plan." Sheila smiled wickedly.

"We should probably get to bed, don't you think? I mean, we do have lessons tomorrow after all."

"Good point. We can pick this up later. " And with that, the two girls rose from their seats and climbed the stairs up to their dormitory.

They entered to find the three other girls all deeply asleep. As Sheila lay on her four-poster bed with the hangings drawn around her, she contemplated the conversation she'd just had with Daphne. In truth, Sheila's plan needed very little fine-tuning. The only things that weren't yet established were the when and the where. Everything else was planned to the letter.

She fell asleep thinking that Blaise was finally about to get what he deserved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello darling readers! Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it. Sheila's going to get her revenge on Blaise (finally). Please enjoy. I love you all.**

**I (regretably) don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy. I can only wish. And hope that JKR decides to put Draco up for auction. :P**

* * *

><p>Sheila tapped her foot impatiently as she stared at the clock, awaiting the end of Muggle Studies- ridiculously useless subject- which was her last class before lunch. At breakfast that day, she and Daphne had agreed to skip lunch and go to the common room to disuss the plan for Blaise.<p>

When the bell finally sounded, she was up and out of her seat so fast you would have thought somebody lit a fire under her. She packed her stuff away at record speed and was out the door before half the class was out of their seats.

About halfway to the common room, she ran into Daphne. "Hey," Sheila said, slightly out of breath.

"Hey. Did you run all this way?"

"Kind of. I slowed to a fast walk every time I came across a teacher."

"What was your hurry?"

"It's going to take me a while to explain what I have planned. That's all." She was still out of breath when they reached the common room.

They entered and Sheila immediately plopped down into one of the leather sofas. Daphne sat down across from her, and Sheila began to explain her plan.

It was really quite simple. Sheila would put Pansy under the Imperious and have her tell Blaise one morning at breakfast that she needed to speak with him privately. Pansy would lead him up to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was and where Sheila and Daphne would be waiting in the shadows. Pansy would open the room, take Blaise inside, and the other two girls would follow silently behind. Then they would restrain the two of them (Sheila lifting the Imperious off of Pansy). Daphne would take Pansy down to the common room to erase her memory while Sheila took care of Blaise. And, once she was through with him, he would rather die than ever cheat again.

"Well," Daphne said after a few moments, "it seems almost foolproof. And I have to say, it's bloody brilliant. If all goes well, no one will suspect a thing."

"The only possible hitch might be Tracey. We have to make sure that she either doesn't notice Blaise leaving with Pansy, or at least doesn't follow after them."

"Good point. But we could just tell her that Pansy is taking Blaise to talk to you. It's believeable. He's far too scared of you to go if _you_ asked him."

"Yeah. And we can say that I offered Pansy forgiveness if she would just do me that favor." Sheila laughed. "Out evil plan is falling into place."

"Okay. Well, shall we do this tomorrow then? Get it over with?"

"Perfect. Tomorrow's Saturday so we won't have to worry about excuses as to why we don't show up to our first lesson."

"Speaking of lessons," Daphne said, "We'd better be going or we'll be late for Charms."

"Ooh," Sheila said, looking at her watch, "you're right. We need to go. So tomorrow morning it is. I'll put the Imperious on Pansy as soon as I wake up. We'll all go down to breakfast like any other Saturday. Wait at least five minutes after I leave to follow. Seventh floor corridor by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach ballet to a bunch of trolls. Meet me there." Daphne just nodded as they exited the common room and made their way up to the Charms classroom.

Sheila slid- less than gracefully- into her seat next to Draco just as the bell rang to signal the start of the period. When Draco gave her a curious look, she just shook her head and mouthed, "later."

They were still working with Summoning Charmsm and Sheila found, as usual, that she was the first in the class to succeed with hers. Charms was her best class, and her grades showed it. Her Charms grade was second only to that of Hermione Granger. As much as she loathed the little Mudblood, she had to admit, the girl was bright.

The rest of the day passed and Sheila and Draco went to their detention with McGonagall. Both on the way there and on the way back, Draco tried to get her to tell him both why she was pissed at Blaise and why she was almost late to Charms. She eventually gave in and told him the reason she was almost late to Charms. Well, most of the reason. She told him that she and Daphne had skipped lunch to go to the common room so they could talk about Blaise without the risk of being overheard. It wasn't a lie. It was the truth, just missing a few details.

When they returned to the common room, Sheila had to repress a sigh of relief. As much as she cared for Draco, he could be a hindrance and a downright pain sometimes.

She retreated to her dormitory almost immediately. She really was exhausted, and she would need to wake up early the next day. She fell asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

Her sleep was, however, haunted by a recurring nightmare. It was the only dream she'd ever had that had truly scared her. It was about what might happen to her if the world found out who she was before her father returned to power. It varied, but the general idea was usually the same. She was always, in these dreams, either sent to Azkaban or killed by Aurors, like her mother, as they tried to arrest her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke even earlier than she'd meant to, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again. So she got up, placed the Imperious on Pansy, and got ready for the day. After she showered, dressed, and fixed her hair, Sheila made her way down to the common room.

She was surprised to find Draco already waiting for her. It was only about six am, and he didn't usually wake up until around seven. And he wasn't usually ready for the day until seven thirty. She had no idea what had inclined him to rise so much earlier than usual.

"Hey," she said, in the most pleasant voice she could manage at six in the morning. Though she had been waking earlier than usual lately, she still wasn't a morning person. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied, a yawn escaping him at the end.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Now, why are you up? You never wake up this early."

"Same reason, really."

"Okay then. Do you want to head down to breakfast?"

"Sure," she said with a sleepy smile, "let's go. I need some caffeine in my system." They left the common room hand-in-hand, and made their way downt to the Great Hall. Sheila was surprised to find that they weren't the first people there. A few first year Hufflepuffs and a seventh year Gryffindor were already at their respective tables.

The couple made their way over to the Slytherin table and took their seats. Sheila didn't eat much, though she did have five cups of coffee that were about 50% sugar. She waited impatiently for Blaise to enter and take his seat. She then waited and extra ten minutes before nodding to Daphne, telling Draco that she was going to take a walk to clear her head, and exiting the Great Hall.

She moved quickly and with purpose as she made her way to the seventh floor. Once she arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirement, she waited a moment before sending Pansy to get Blaise.

As she was controlling Pansy, she could see what she saw, as well as her own surroundings. She saw Daphne coming up the corridor toward her and nodded, just as Pansy said, "Blaise, could you come with me for a bit? I need to talk to you in private." When Blaise looked uneasily toward Tracey, Pansy yanked his elbow, none too lightly. Tracey just shooed him away with her hand and returned to her conversation with Millicent.

Blaise rose to his feet and, somewhat reluctantly, followed Pansy. Sheila turned to Daphne and said, "They're on their way. You think we should hide behind the tapestry?"

"That's as good a place as any." The two girls both slid in behind it just as Pansy made it to the fifth floor with Blaise in tow. They waited quietly for them to ascend the remaining two floors.

When Pansy reached the tapestry with her hostage, Sheila had her walk back and forth three times thinking, _I need a place for Sheila to talk to Blaise._ When the door appeared, Pansy led Blaise inside, followed closesly by Sheila and Daphne.

As soon as the door closed, Pansy- on Sheila's orders- sealed it shut. Sheila then took the Imperious off of Pansy. Daphne shot ropes out of her wand and used them to restrain Pansy as Sheila did the same to Blaise.

"Daph," Sheila said, never taking her eyes off Blaise, "take Pansy back down to the common room and make sure she doesn't remember any of this." Sheila waited until they had left the room and she resealed the door before turning back to Blaise. "And you. I'm about to show you something that will make you think twice before you cheat again. Why? Because if I find out about you cheating again, you'll have to suffer _my_ wrath. Firts, I want you to swear to me that you won't tell_ anyone, _and I mean anyone, what I am about to do. There are only a handful of people on the planet who know, and I intend to keep it that way. If you do tell anyone, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I swear." He looked frightened already. Good. Sheila began moving her wand over her left forearm in a complex pattern. "Wh-what are you doing?" Blaise stuttered out.

"Removing the concealment charm that I keep on what I'm going to show you." With a final wave and a muttered incantation, she revealed the Dark Mark that was forever branded on her skin.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise tried to take a step back, but the ropes wouldn't allow it and he fell over backward. "You're a Death Eater? How?"

"I'm not just a Death Eater. I'm more than a faithful servant. You see, I was branded with this less than thirty minutes after I was born. The Dark Lord was present at my birth. Why? Because, Blaise, I'm his daughter." She smiled evilly at the look of terror on Blaise's face. "You're wishing I'd told you that before you fucked me, aren't you?"

Blaise nodded mutely before asking, "How'd you learn that charm, anyway?"

"My aunt taught it to me. My mother died shortly after my father's downfall. She was killed by Aurors when she refused to go to Azkaban. So all my life I've been living with her brother and his wife."

"How have you kept this from everyone?"

"Well, Blaise, it really wasn't all that complicated. They changed the names on my birth records, and I've merely had to hold my tongue every time I feel the urge to tell anyone. I made an acception for you, obviously, because I thought it only fair that you know exactly who you're dealing with. And I was serious when I said that, if you tell anyone, I will kill you." Blaise just nodded. "There is a point to all of this. If you are unfaithful to Tracey, or anyone else, ever again, and I find out about it, I want you to know what I'm capable of. I can make you beg for death, and then refuse to give it to you. I just wanted you to know what to expect. Have a good day Blaise." She unsealed the door and ushered him out. She practically slammed the door behind him before she replaced the charm on her Mark. She then calmly exited the room and made her way down to the entrance hall and out toward the lake. She would sit by the water's edge until Draco found her.

* * *

><p><strong>This might just be my longest chapter yet. I really hope you all enjoyed it, and there will be another chapter soon.<strong>

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy:P:P:P:P**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I know. I'm sorry. It's taken me forever to update. Thursday night I just didn't get around to it. Friday night I went to the eighth grade formal and had a great time, and I even danced with Albert Taglieri. He's the nerdiest guy in school, but he's sweet and kinda cute. And I slept all day today, cuz I was just that burned out. I know. Not great excuses. But that's all I got. Hope you like this chapter. I love you all.**

* * *

><p>Sheila say watching the water when she heard someone coming. she turned to see who it was and smiled when she saw Draco. He returned the smile and came to sit beside her. "So," he said as he took her hand, "you didn't happen to run into Blaise this morning, did you?"<p>

"Why do you ask?"

"He seemed really freaked out about something when he came back to breakfast."

"I wasn't aware that he'd left," she lied casually. She hated lying to Draco, she really did, and she hoped this would be one of the last times she would have to do so.

"Okay then. Well, at least it's finally the weekend."

"I know. This has been one of the longest weeks of my life." She looked out over the water as she said this. She was still contemplating whether or not telling Blaise who she was had been a good idea. She knew it was the only thing that would work to put enough fear in the boy, but she wondered if she should have made him take some kind of oath or something. Something to ensure that he wouldn't tell anyone. _Well, _she thought, _too late now. I'll just have to rely on fear alone._

"Sheila," Draco said, touching her shoulder to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Wh-oh. Sorry. What did you say?"

"I just asked what you thought you might want to do today."

"I think I want to go up to the Astronomy Tower." When Draco gave her a curious look, she continued, "I like to go up there to think. I rather enjoy the feeling I get when I look out over the grounds from that height."

"Why not fly?" Draco asked her.

"Because if I'm standing on solid ground, I can focus on my thoughts rather than on trying not to fall to my death." She smirked at him and they both laughed.

Just then, a large tawney owl that Sheila recognized swooped down and dropped a letter in her hand. Without pause, it turned and flew back the way it had come.

Sheila watched it out of sight before looking down at the letter in her hand. Her first name was written on the envelope in Wormtails nervous, clumsy scrawl. She stuffed the letter into an inside pocket of her robes. She would read it later, on her own.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"My father," Sheila answered truthfully. "It's probably not important. He most likely just wants to know how my first week of school went. He and my mother both are becoming sappier and sappier. It's sickening." She rolled her eyes. That was true. Her aunt and uncle were getting increasingly sappy. If they knew what was good for them, they would snap out of it. Soon. "Do you want to come up to the Astronomy Tower with me?"

"Sure." He took her hand and they walked back toward the castle. They made their way up to the seventh floor and from there climbed the final staircase up to the Astronomy Tower. Sheila immediately made her way oveer to lean on the railing and look out over the grounds.

When Draco walked over and stood beside her, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They just stood there like that for a while. One of the many things Sheila loved about Draco was that, if she told him she needed to think, he would let her. The sun was almost directly above them in the sky when she said, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry. Do you want to go down to lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Draco answered with a laugh.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Daphne shot Sheila a questioning look, and Sheila nodded. Daphne returned the nod to signify that she had successfully erased Pansy's memory.

Sheila felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She had been slightly worried that Daphne wouldn't be able to erase the right amount of the little slut's memory. But she needn't worry about it anymore. Now the only thing she had to worry about was the letter in her pocket. She was almost scared to read it. She knew the fear was completely unfounded, so she tried to squash it. Seh would get through lunch and then find someplace private to read it.

She and Draco talked as they ate. None of the conversation was really noteable, and Sheila was really only half paying attention. She was very distracted at the moment.

After a while, Sheila said, "There's something I need to do. I'll see you later." She gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and left the Great Hall. She made her way quickly to the Room of Requirement- for the second time that day- and walked back and forth three times thinking, _I need somewhere private to read this letter._ On the third pass, a door appeared and Sheila hastily stepped inside.

The room had really out-done itself this time. There was a very comfortable-looking sofa in front of the fire, which was burning brightly. There were also several chairs all over the room, including one sitting in a corner between two tall bay windows. This is the chair Sheila moved toward.

She sat down and pulled the letter out of her pocket. Not pausing to look at the envelope a second time, she tore it open and withdrew the parchment from inside of it.

_Sheila,_

_Your father took the news of the Potter boy's success rather badly. He is trying to think of a way to use this to our advantage, but has not yet come up with anything. He sends you his regards and hopes that your time back at school so far had been both enjoyable and productive. With the Triwizard Tournament coming up, he would like you to keep an even closer watch on Potter, if possible. We have an ally in place at Hogwart. I'm afraid I cannot tell you who it is. But he will be entering Potter's name and ensuring that the boy not only become's one of the champions, but also finishes the tournament. Your father is planning to kill him at the very end of the tournament after we use the boy to return your father to his body. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Your faithful servant,  
>Wormtail<em>

Sheila read through it several times. Just to make sure she hadn't misunderstood it. So apparently, Potter was guaranteed to be a Triwizard champion. And someone working for her father was opperating within Hogwarts. If she couldn't know who it was, he probably didn't know that she was in any way connected to the Dark Lord. Well, she would just have to make sure that it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm so so sorry I didn't get this up sooner. And it will probably be a little bit before I get the next chapter up. I'm not finished writing it yet, and I like to write my chapters in my notebook before I post them. So it might be a while. I apologize in advance and I promise I'll do better.<strong>

**LoveP**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I'll try to never let it happen again, but I was having some trouble writing this chapter. The beginning of it just wouldn't come to me. I hope you all like it. It's not one of my personal favorites, but that may just be because it was such a pain in the butt to write. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>September slowly transitioned to October. The students third year and above were looking forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend, which would be on the fifteenth. Sheila had written back to Wormtail, but hadn't gotten a reply. She assumed that there was simply nothing terribly important going on. As she sat through her last lesson on Friday- Ancient Runes- she thought about the trip to Hogsmeade for the next day. She was still trying to decide whether or not she was going to go.<p>

She figured Potter would probably be going, so she might make the trip just in order to maintain her careful watch on him. She had taken her father's request to heart. These days it seemed that she was spending half her free time following that boy and eavesdropping on his conversations. She hadn't really learned anything all too interesting. He was still in contact with Sirius Black and his scar was bothering him more than usual. Other than that, nothing of importance ever came up in the small bits of conversation that Sheila was able to catch.

When she did hear something else that might be of some significance, it was extremely vague. As the bell rang and Sheila gathered her things, she decided that she would write to ther father that night, and that she would indeed go to Hogsmeade the next day. _What harm could it do?_ she thought as she exited the class. _And who knows. I might even enjoy myself._

She went down to the common room and deposited her bag in her dormitory before going down to the Great Hall for dinner. When she reached the top of the stairs to the entrance hall, she ran into Pansy. The shorter girl waved at Sheila, who returned the wave with a smile. Sheila had stopped torturing Pansy shortly after her little talk with Blaise. There were two main reasons for this. 1)Contrary to popular belief, Sheila wasn't a total monster, and 2) torturing Pansy kind of lost its novelty after a while.

The two girls entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats, Sheila next to Draco, and Pansy next to Theo on Sheila's other side. Tracey entered with Blaise a few minutes later. Sheila watched as the couple sat down a little ways down the table. She was mildly surprised that they were still together, but that was neither here nor there.

"So," Draco said, "how was Ancient Runes?"

"Enthrallingly tedius. A few times, I was distracted by how bored I was. It's not usually like that. Most of the time, I'm completely fascinated by the subject," Sheila replied. It was very true. She usually found herself hanging on the professor's every word, but today the interest just wasn't there.

"I thought you seemed distracted," Pansy added. "What's up?"

"I honestly don't know. I just couldn't bring myself to focus on it. My mind just kept wandering."

"And where, might I ask, did it wander to?" Draco questioned.

"Here, there, and everywhere. And I've decided that I am going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"And how did your mind get there?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine. After almost fifteen years, I still don't understand my own logic," Sheila replied with a laugh. Pansy and Draco joined in with her.

After Their laughter died down, Pansy said, "Okay, subject change. The foreign students are going to arrive next Friday. Are you two as excited as I am?"

"Probably not," the two of them answered in unison. Then Sheila said, "I think the whole ordeal is going to be somewhat boring."

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang? Boring?" Pansy sounded shocked. "I doubt it. I'm pretty sure Viktor Krum goes to Durmstrang. Now, what's boring about that?"

"Do you want the long and winded explanation, or just an overview?"

"Overview."

"Okay then. For the most part, Quidditch bores me, he probably wouldn't give any of the girls here the time of day, and for all we know he doesn't even speak English." She ticked each reason off on her fingers as she spoke.

"That's it?" Pansy asked.

"I could go on, but those are the more important points." Pansy just sat there, gaping like a fish.

Sheila turned to her plate and began to eat. The conversation for the rest of the meal wasn't really worth listening to. When she finished eating, Sheila rose from her seat. "Where you goin'?" Draco asked.

"I'm gonna write a letter to my parents. They haven't heard from me in a while, and they'll be expecting an update soon." That was hardly a lie at all. She gave Draco a quick peck on the lips and hugged Pansy's shoulders before exiting the Great Hall and making her way down towards the Slytherin common room.

When she got there, she went straight up to her dorm, shutting and locking the door behind her. It was time to write to Wormtail.

_Wormtail,_

_I need you to pass some information along to my father. The boy's old injury has been bothering him of late, and he maintains contact with his godfather. I've not really been able to gather any more informationn than that. He and his friends are very cryptic when conversing in public. The foreign students will be arriving here, I believe, next Friday evening. I'll be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to keep an eye on things. Keep me posted on anything and everything, and I'll do the same._

_Sincerely,  
>S.E.R.<em>

She sealed the note and proceeded up to the owlery. The one bad thing about being in Slytherin was that almost everywhere you would ever want to go was at least two floors above your common room. When she finally made it up to the owlery, Sheila felt about ready to collapse. She quickly sent the letter using one of the school's barn owls and then headed back down to the her dormitory. When she got there, hardly anyone was even back from dinner yet_. Oh well_, she thought as she approached her room_, tomorrow's gonna be a long day anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up faster, I promise. Review if you want to. I appreciate them.<strong>

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy:P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this chapter took so long. And I'm also sorry that it's gonna be kinda short. please don't eat me. I tried to get it written as fast as possible, but I got blocked halfway through. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it's worth the wait. And I haven't done one of these in a while, so I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Draco Malfoy would be mine. All mine. But, alas, he is not.**

* * *

><p>When she woke the next morning, Sheila knew that it was far earlier than she would have liked. She looked at her watch, which was on her bedside table, and saw that it was just after four in the morning. She groaned. Knowing that sleep was a lost cause, she figured she might as well get ready for the day.<p>

A half hour later, as she descended the stairs into the common room, Sheila was surprised to find that she wasn't the only early riser. She found Adrian Pucey reclining on a sofa and staring into the fire. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she blurted out, "What are you doing up Pucey? No one ever gets up this early." She internally kicked herself. _Why would he tell _you? she thought.

"Not that it's any of your business, Reynolds, but I didn't go up to bed at all last night. I just never really got around to it," Pucey replied. She honestly hadn't expected him to tell her. That is, if he answered at all. It was a little shocking. "And I could ask you the same question. You've never really been one for mornings."

"I'm not a morning person. And considering I haven't had my coffee yet this morning, you're pushing your luck with that insinuation," she snapped. She did _not _appreciate the assumption that, just because she was up at 4:30 am, she was up to something. She would expect as much from a Gryffindor, but not a fellow Slytherin.

"I wasn't 'insinuating' anything. No need to be so testy."

"Did I not just tell you not to mess with me before I get my coffee? I am not a pleasant person when there's no caffeign in my system." She knew that she was being a little too defensive, but it was 4:42 in the morning, and she hadn't had her coffee. She couldn't be held responsible for anything she said or did at the moment.

"You did. I'm simply not afraid of you," he stated in his snooty voice.

She turned around and made her way over to a window, muttering, "You should be," with her back to him and hoping that he didn't hear.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Later at breakfast, Pucey kept shooting sideways glances at Sheila, leading her to believe that he had indeed heard her warning. It made her a tad uncomfortable, and he was being none too subtle about it. It was enough to catch Draco's attention.

Looking down the table for the source of Sheila's discomfort, he said, "What the bloody hell does Pucey keep looking at?"

"Me," Sheila answered, though she knew the question was rhetorical.

"Why?" Draco asked, turning toward her. She wasn't sure which emotion was most dominant on his handsome face: irritation or bewilderment.

"He and I had a little chat in the common room this morning at about 4:30, concerning my typical morning attitude. He said he wasn't scared of me, I muttered under my breath that he should be, and I walked away before he could respond. He's probably trying to spot something in my every-day behavior that would explain to him _why _he should be afraid of me," she said matter-of-factly. She wasn't at all concerned about Pucey. Or even that day's trip to Hogsmeade. She was more concerned about the way her father was going to take the news- or, rather, lack thereof- that she had given him. She couldn't be bothered by the results of her own slip at the moment.

Draco seemed to give up on getting any further explanation from her, and changed the subject. "Hogsmeade trip today," he said. "Are you excited?"

"Not particularly, although I do want to visit Honeydukes. I've been dying for some sweets. It's like I'm going through some kind of sugar-withdrawl or something." Sheila laughed. It was true that she had been desperately craving Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for the last month or so. And she missed the sugar quills, though she was certain that her house-mates didn't miss her sugar highs.

After they finished breakfast, Draco, Sheila, Pansy, Theo, and Daphne lined up together in the entrance hall to walk to Hogsmeade together. As Filch looked for her name on his ridiculous list, Sheila looked up at the sky. It was a bright and cloudless blue, though there was a slight bite to the air. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm so so sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. I promise you that I'll do better next time. Ya know what might help me write faster? Reviews. So please? Don't make me beg. Just hit the little review button. All I need is a quick word or two. just so I know that there are people who are actually reading this. all reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy:):):)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I know. It took a while. But it hasn't been that long. And hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. I really hopt you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling. I make absolutely no money from this (no matter how much I wish I could). :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As they made the long walk to Hogsmeade, the five Slytherins talked about nothing in particular. About halfway there, they ran in to Potter, his mudblood, and their Weasel. Sheila was the first one to say anything. Her voice cut throug the cool October air like a knife. "Hey Scarhead, Weaselbee," she called scathingly. "Decided to take your dog for a stroll, have you?"<p>

Her comment was rewarded with appreciative laughter from her House-mates, and the Golden Trio tensed for the briefest of seconds. Sheila knew they thought she meant Black. By the time her friends had stopped laughing, however, she and Weasley had their wands pointed at each other and Granger was trying to convince the Weasel that it was a _very_ bad idea. Smart girl.

The other four Slytherins, along with several passers-by who had stopped to watch, were anxiously awaiting the first hex to be thrown. Granger eventually managed to talk Weasley down, but Sheila was determined to get a fight out of him. "Scared Weasley? Gonna hide behind your filthy girlfriend rather than stand up and fight like a man? Where's all that courage you Gryffindorks are praised for?" That did the trick. Before she could blink, Weasley had turned around and shot a hex straight at Sheila's face. She neatly dodged the red jet of light and, aiming right at Weasley's chest, screamed, "_Petrificus totalus!" _freezing the red-haired idiot in the process of yelling another incantation and sending another hex her way.

As Sheila and her fellow Slytherins calmly walked away toward the village, they heard Granger unfreeze him and stop him from throwing a curse at Sheila's retreating back. This caused a self-satisfied smirk to grace her lips as she considered exactly how she would have punished the Weasel for that very move.

When they finally reached Hogsmeade, Theo said, "That was bloody hilarious. Why don't we all meet up at the Tree Broomsticks in an hour, yeah?"

"Sounds great," Pansy said. "Should give me just enough time to get all my shopping done."

"Well, see ya in a bit," Sheila called back over her shoulder with a wave as she literally dragged Draco off toward Honeydukes. She _desperately_ needed to satisfy her sweet tooth.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. but did ya like it? For those of you who like Ron, I'm sorry for this, but I absolutely cannot stand him. Not after all his screwups. Next chapter should hopefully be a little longer. And I just can't wait to write it. I'm really looking forward to writing about Sheila in a candy store. <strong>

**If it's not too much trouble, I would appreciate reviews. They make my world go round, and remind me that there are actually people expecting me to update. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as humanly possible.**

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay okay okay. please don't eat me. i know it's been absolutely forever, but i was gonna update at the end of june. like june 30th. but then out of nowhere, i sprouted a social life. this is seriously the first time i've been home since then. once again i am soo sooooo sorry. i really hope that this chapter makes up for it. even though i know it probably won't.**

**Oh! and check out the poll on my profile or leave me a review to tell me whether i should keep all the different school years in the same story, in which case it's probably gonna be a couple hundred chapters, or do what JKR did and split them all up. i do accept annonymous reviews.**

* * *

><p>Sheila pushed open the door to the sweet shop and inhaled deeply through her nose. There were few things that she enjoyed more than candy.<p>

Shaking herself out of the momentary bliss she had fallen into, Sheila pushed her way through the crowd of people and quickly found what she was looking for. She grabbed enough sugar quills to last a normal person the rest of the school year, though she doubted the supply would last her until Christmas. Oh well. She also picked up about ten boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. What could she say? She had a weakness for the things.

She went to the counter, paid for her candy and found Draco waiting just inside the door. "That was fast," he said, sounding impressed.

"Don't sound so surprised. I know how to snake my way through a crowd, thank you," she shot back.

"I never said you didn't. I was just saying I didn't expect even you to be in and out that quick."

"Well, I had motivation. The brightness and warmth put me on edge. It makes me nervous," she confided.

"You too? I thought that only bothered me." He sounded surprised.

"Looks like you thought wrong."

"We still have about fifty minutes before we have to meet the others. What d'you wanna do?"

"Well," she said, drawing out the word, "I was kind of thinking we could go to the Shrinking Shack. That is... if you're up for it." She smiled wickedly, her eyes gleaming at the challenge she had presented to him.

Draco's eyes shifted around, rather nervously Sheila thought, before they finally rested back on hers. "Sure. Why not?" he said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Sheila knew the question was rhetorical, but gave her smart-ass answer anyway. "I dunno. One of us could get decapitated by a poltergeist or something. Ya never know." She turned away and started toward the Shreiking Shack in order to hide the smirk that began to spread on her lips. Just because she knew the shack wasn't really haunted it didn't mean that she had to enlighten Draco to that fact.

She knew he was following her when she heard the hurried footsteps behind her. She had known that he'd be far too proud to chicken out because, 'A Malfoy never backs down from a challenge.'

* * *

><p><strong>once again, i apologize for the delayed update. i'll really really <em>really REALLY<em> try to do better about that. but it's all gonna depend on how busy i get.**

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy**


	23. Chapter 23

**i'm gonna start like i always do with an apology for the late update. i'm trying to get better about that i really am, but i just started highschool and that means i'm gonna have even less free time than i did, so i have no idea when my next update will be.**

**i do not own anything except for my character and my plot. JKR owns everything else.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As they approached the Shrieking Shack, Sheila smirked and said, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know a lot of people are too scared-"<p>

"I'm not scared," Draco cut her off, though his eyes betrayed him. Sheila decided not to comment on it and just kept walking.

When they reached the Shack, she opened the door and motioned for Draco to go first. He audibly swallowed, but other than that was able to keep up a brave face. Sheila was impressed. She closed the door behind them and took Draco's hand as they walked through the dingy, run-down building. He seemed to relax slightly when she did.

They came to a staircase and she led him up it. Sheila turned left at the top of the stairs and led Draco down a short hallway, at the end of which was a room. She muttered a quick "_Scougify_" before walking over to sit on the old-fashioned setee against the wall. When she looked up to find Draco still in the doorway, she patted the spot next to her and gave a slight smile. He still looked nervous, but went to sit with her anyway.

When he sat down, Sheila twined her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes before Sheila said, "Have you noticed that we haven't run into anyone, ghost or otherwise?"

"I had actually. Seems kind of strange for the most haunted building in Britain, doesn't it?"

"Umm... not really. The thing is, it's not really haunted. Remember Lupin from last year?"

"Yes..." by this point he looked both extremely confused and a little suspicious. She couldn't blame him. She would have had the same reaction.

"Well, back when he was a student at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had this place built so that Lupin had somewhere to go every full moon. The screams were his. The transformation isn't the most pleasant of experiences."

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard Pothead talking about it with the Weasel and Granger." She shrugged. She should've known he wouldn't drop it that easily.

"And you were eavesdropping on Potter's conversation becauses...?"

"I never said I was trying to overhear. I was in the library and they don't whisper as quietly as they think they do," she said in a tone that made it clear that the subject was officially closed. The truth was that she was indeed eavesdropping, but Draco couldn't know why. Not yet anyway.

They continued talking about various things for another fifteen minutes or so. Then Sheila, looking at her watch, said, "We better go. It's almost time to meet the others." They then made their way out of the Shrieking Shack and walked hand-in-hand back down to the High Street.

The two of them made it to the Three Broomsticks a few minutes early and found a table near the back to wait for their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>well there it is. i know it's not much but it's all i got right now. i hope to get another chapter up soon.<strong>

**Love&Hugs**

**Fluffy**


End file.
